Queen of the Goths
by michellebelle74
Summary: Adopted this story from "Dark Queen is What I'm Called".  Bella ruled in Arizona, but when she gets to Forks, there is a new court.  Will Bella rule or will she be conquered instead?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. (Dark Queen's Chapter – minimal changes)

Chapter 1

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!...SLAM

_Damn I think I broke my alarm clock._

"Isabella Swan did you just break your alarm clock!"I just love the sound of my mom's voice in the morning. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that I had only dented it.

"No, Renee! I only dented it."I said loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen.

I got out of bed and grabbed my outfit for today.Gray foil print flow top, tripp red stitch chain pants, and my black Sk8-Hi vans. I went to the bathroom and toke a quick look, I was done. I put on the clothes and shoes and went to my room to finish up.

I put on a light blue rubber bracelet that had in bold black letters said '**TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS**'

Guitar peace pick earrings, sapphire guitar pick necklace, silver feather ring, silver/gray eye shadow, mascara and eye liner, MAC luster glass lip gloss, and back nail polish.

When I was done I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw my mother."Morning, Sweety! How did you sleep?" I hate when people are happy near me.

"I told you not to call me that and I sleep fine," I replied while I grabbed leftover lasagna and put it in the microwave.

"You don't need to go live with your father you could stay here with your friends."

"Renee, I don't want to stay here. I don't need any friends." It was true.

"Don't be silly, everyone needs friends." I got the lasagna and started eating it (yes I grabbed a fork).

"I told you to either call me Bella or Isabella. Besides, I'm better off on my own."

"What's with the arguing? Morning, Queen Bella," said Phil, my step-father.

"Morning, Phil. I was telling your wife that I don't like being called 'sweety' or that I don't need friends." I liked Phil, but I don't like Renee.

"Renee, she's moving out today. Can you please not pick a fight with her?"

"I'm not picking a fight with her. I don't even know why she's moving out!" Hmmm...let me think.

"Renee, I'm moving out and I don't care what you think. I'll be in my room." and I did just that. I grabbed my backpack and started to pack the stuff for when I was on the plane.

Sketchbook, color pencils, pencils, pens, books, black iPod, my black titan earphones by skull candy (I'm very picky when it comes to earphones),black/gray Hesh headphones by skull candy, and iPhone.

I was done and it was too early to go to the airport so why don't I explain a few things?

My name it Isabella Marie Swan. I am seventeen.  
>My hair is brown, but I died it yesterday. It is now red on top with black under-roots. I am a self proclaimed goth. I have brown eyes. I piercings on my lips that are called spider bites <strong>(Google it)<strong>.  
>I have a tattoo of a butterfly with purple and black on my lower back. My friends call my Queen Bella or Queen Isabella. I rule the Goths. I don't do it on purpose though; I guess I'm a leader.<p>

My mom and I don't get along at all. Believe it or not I'm the reason my parents got a divorce. It's because I asked them to. I wanted to live with my dad, but the witch made me live with her.  
>I finally get to go back to Forks. I miss trees, small town, the rain, no sun, and my meadow. I also really missed my dad.<p>

So that's was it, it is finally time to go to the airport. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.  
>Phil was gonna drive me to the ride was short and quiet. I got out and grabbed my bags. I said goodbye to Phil and went to the check in. Before I knew it I was in the plane.<p>

I grabbed my sketchbook and color pencils. I set up the table (I was in first class, my family has money on both sides). I flipped to a clean page and started sketching and coloring a picture I liked to call Winter Goth. I love drawing and I when I was done the plane was about to land. I have good timing or what? I put my stuff in my backpack and walked out of the plane (when it stopped of course). I got my other bags and found Charlie pretty fast. I walked over to him and said.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Bells. Happy to be back home?" He asked while putting my bags in the trunk.

"You bet."

"Glad to hear that."

We got in the car and drove to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J (Dark Queen's Chapter – minimal changes)

Hello by Evanescence

Chapter 2

Before I knew it we were in front of the house. I looked at the drive way and saw a new red Chevy truck.

"Do you like it?" asked Charlie.

"I don't like I love it."

"Good to know because it's yours." We were out of the car already.

"Really?" I think my jaw hit the floor.

"Considerate a home coming present," I hugged Charlie extremely hard from my excitement.

"Bells...need...air" I quickly unwrapped my arms from his waist.

"Sorry, dad," The poor man was gasping for air for crying out loud.

"Its... okay...Bells. Your mom wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty strong"

"I guess I don't know my own strength." I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to go inside? I'll order pizza while you unpack."

"Sounds like a plan." We grabbed my bags and went to the basement (that was where my room was).

"It's the same as you left it. I'll let you know when the pizza gets that ok, Goth Girl?"Charlie said with a grin on his face.

"That's great. Your ok that I'm goth right, dad?"

"Of course I'm ok with that. Why? Was your mom not ok with you being goth?"

"Not one bit." I loved the fact that Charlie was fine with me being me.

"Don't worry Bells. You're free to be who you want to be."

"Thanks dad." I hugged I released him he said.

"I'm sorry your…that Renee wasn't the mom you needed, but I hope I can be the father you do need." I gave him a smile that I gave him every time he said something fatherly.

He smiled back at me and left the room. I looked around the room. _I can't believe that it's been four years since I've been here._

My room was complete black, desk, bed, chairs, TV, sofa, coffee table, closet doors, walls, carpet, doors, bathroom, and everything else besides the lights.

For once in four years I was finally home. I finally got my dad back too. I felt like crying.

By the time I finished putting away my stuff dad called me up saying that the pizza was here.

"It's cheese. I know your vegetarian," said Charlie

"Thanks because I don't eat meat it doesn't mean that you can't. I just don't like the taste of meat."

There was the usual quiet as while we ate, me and Charlie have a bond that doesn't need talking. We get along and I have respect for him.

When we finished I went to my room. I decided to take a shower.

1 hour later:

When I got out I went to my room and put on some pajamas form Victoria's Secret:

Gray tank top with built in padded bra and white pants with a bunch of girly stuff as the pattern

I don't let anyone see me in my pajamas so I put on a black hoodie. I put on black converse that  
>had light bluepink/purple laces on them.

I went upstairs and saw dad, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Night!"

"Night, goth girl." I chuckled as I went back downstairs. I grabbed my Ipod and went to my bed. I put my earphones on and listened to Evanescence's Hello.

Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream<br>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide<br>Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
>Hello, I'm still here<br>All that's left of yesterday

A/N: Ok, friends, next chapter is the start of my adoption…let me know what you think. Much love to Dark Queen!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J

Ok, readers, here is where I take over. Hang on!

Labyrinth by the Cure

Chapter 1

BPOV

"_Say it's the same sun spinning in the same sky  
>Say it's the same stars streaming in the same night<br>Tell me it's the same world whirling through the same space  
>Tell me it's the same time tripping through the same day<br>So say it's the same house and nothing in the house has changed  
>Yeah say it's the same room and nothing in the room is strange<br>Oh tell me it's the same boy burning in the same bed  
>Tell me it's the same blood breaking in the same head<br>Say it's the same taste taking down the same kiss  
>Say it's the same you<br>Say it's the same you and it's always been like this  
>Say it's the same you<br>Say it's the same you and it always and forever is  
>Say it's the same you<br>Say it's the same you and it's always been like this  
>Say it's the same you<br>Say it's the same you and it always and forever is  
>Say it's the same you<br>Say it's the same you  
>Yeah tell me it's all the same…."<em>

As much as I love the Cure I wasn't ready to wake up from my dream. I was sitting on this piece of driftwood that was on the bank near a lake. It was night time and the moon was shining, very few clouds making shadows across its face. There were tall, lush trees all around, like this was a private pond in the middle of a forest; a sort of secret oasis. I was sitting there in my cut off black jean shorts, a tank top corset of rich burgundy, my black and white stripped socks reaching only to my middle thigh. I had my legs crossed and was watching as I bounced my knee and the little heart charm on my Mary Janes' bounce to my mindless beat. I wasn't alone, _he_ was there.

_He_ was always there, and what kills me is I don't know who _he_ is! He wrapped one of my pony tails around his finger and tugged my head gently to the side and trailed his nose along my neck, across my shoulder, and then back up till he reached my ear. The goose bumps that were caused in his wake were instantaneous! His breath was soft on my ear as he ran the back of his hand over the path his nose had traveled. I felt the cool metal of his rings as he spoke in my ear, his voice velvety and rich.

"Soon, my Queen," he began and his fingers started moving across my collarbone. They began playing with the little heart on the chocker around my neck, "fate is on our side. We will find each other and we will rule."

I shivered, _YES! This is what I want, I want to rule with him…where ever here is._

"Tell me, poppet," he pulled my pony tail a little harder and ran his tongue along my jaw. I felt sparks shoot into my stomach, butterflies flutter all around inside, then he came back to my ear and growled, "Will you deny me?"

I wanted to tell him, "Hell no!" but that is when my cell phone started ringing. I had no idea who had a death wish, because I was with _HIM_, but as the song persisted I had no choice but to wake up.

"Make this good, its," I peered at my clock, the red letters blared 7:30 a.m., "To damn early."

"Your majesty," a cool melodic voice came over the line, "as much as I hate disappointing you, you were the one that told me to call you at this time so you could properly prepare yourself for you first day in your new realm."

_Rosalie_! Ok, so I lied to Renee and my Phil (Yes, my Phil, he was an awesome step-dad and I acknowledge those who care) when I said I didn't have or need friends. I had Rosalie. She was fuck-awesome and my right hand. I had dubbed her my princess and she ruled in my absence. If I had to abdicate with no idea if I would ever return, she was perfect to leave things to. I had in fact asked her to be my back up so that I could make a great first impression. Even though Forks was a small town, there still had to be more people like me. Surely I was not the only Goth in Forks.

"And to say that I loved you, Ro, would be an understatement!" I said, my voice sounding gravely from sleep, "how are things in Phoenix?"

"He misses you, B, but I have told him not where you went to."

"He doesn't get to know," I growled. Just so that we are clear, the _He_ we are talking about is not _Him_. No this he is someone that does not even get the pleasure of being called by his first name. The _He_ from my dreams, when I find him and we are finally together ruling, will have his name screamed from the bottom of my lungs and I praise the gods for bringing us together.

"I know, B, I have been taking care of it," She laughed, it was a tinkling laugh, she was up to something. But I let it go, as I said, I trust Ro.

"Ok, well I will call you tonight and we can catch up. Don't have too much fun today, and smack Royce once for me," I laughed as she huffed, "He is never going to be good enough for you in my eyes, Ro."

"I know, B," she huffed again, saying good-bye and hanging up. Now it time to pick out shower and pick out my clothes for the day.

EPOV

I stared across the top of the trees as the rain poured down over the small town of forks. I love this town. I love how it's small and hasn't been corrupted or changed to drastically over time. It's small, it's pure, it's mysterious, Forks is classic American Gothic. The best part is that no one, except my court, knows it. Case in point, you ask yuppie-puppy, Jessica Stanley, what makes this town so unique, so special? She will look at you like you have grown three heads and tell you to go to Port Angeles instead.

Nah, Port Angeles is not the scene. Port Angeles, with its every expanding and growing high rises and shopping outlets, they are not special. Sure you could go to some of the cemetaries there explore, but even those are not always worth the trip to the Port. You want special, Tandy's Cinema on Randolph. They play old movies, various genre, black and white, sometimes color. Or Clearwater View in downtown Forks is a local art museum. Sue Clearwater hosts various local artists as well as larger exhibits when able. I seriously hope to enter a lot of my work in there over the summer. I just need to find a time to talk to Sue.

But back to what I was getting at…Forks, my kind of town. I love the forests, all the twisted beauty within. You got your trees, your trails, your cliffs and beaches. Take for instance where I was just at, below where I am sitting is a secluded lake. It is surrounded by trees, some almost as tall as the redwoods farther south. I was sitting on a log, meditating all night thanks to some herbs that Alice, my sister, put together for me. The herbs allowed me to travel across dreams, into other people's minds, and there is one I continue to go to.

I should explain something before I get ahead of myself. I am a vampire. Yes, creature of the night that drinks blood and can never die. Can you kill me? Yes

Garlic – fun Hollywood imagination

Fangs – Hollywood again!

Sunlight – Some of us react differently. Some vampires sparkle, because of the way the sun hits our skin, which is really hard. However, some of us it aches because it reacts with the venom to cause pain, but it doesn't kill us. And then there are those who have both. I pity them. I am one that it just hurts, I don't sparkle!

Wooden stakes – again, our skin is too hard, this doesn't even make a dent.

Long story short, I don't sleep, I am superfast, super strong, and the only way to kill me is for another vampire (or mystic entity of great strength) must pull me apart, limb from limb, and burn me. You can't just throw a torch at me and that is that, no you have to tear me apart because our skin protects the venom which, as it turns out, is highly flammable.

My sister Alice, who really isn't my sister but that is another story, is a witch and created these herbs for me so that I can find my soul mate, my singer, my one. And the herbs work. I am able to smoke them and transcend into dreams and found her. How do I know it is her, she calls to me, her glowing sphere turns blue whenever I am near it and I know that is the one I have to touch. She never turns me away, either. She is always so beautiful! Pale skin, just glows in the moonlight, milky white and always so soft to the touch. Her hair is black with red, shiny, soft to the touch, always done in some cute and often sexy way. Tonight it was pig tails…and I had one wrapped around my hand. And whenever I kiss her skin, I am hit with the scent of lavender and vanilla, so sweet. The skin itself is warm and damn if it doesn't call me to just sink my teeth in! The pisser of the whole scene is that I never see her face, I am always behind her. Not that the view isn't spectacular from behind, chick has an ass that won't quit.

But I relent. She woke early; I heard soft sounds of "Labyrinth" by the Cure and then she was gone. I regained composure in the seclusion of my lake world, surrounded by my trees, with a need for blood and a need to have my queen. Yes, my Queen, because when I find this woman…she is going to rule with me forever.

Damn, I need to hunt. There are lions a little farther north. I check my watch, I have forty-five minutes…plenty of time for breakfast before I have to get ready for school.

_A/N: Ok, guys…whatcha think? Should I keep going?


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All movie and song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J

Oh, and thank you for all the kind support I have received since my first chapter. Especially Dark Queen, I am incredibly grateful for the chance to make your story shine!

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I think it would be helpful to share about my "family", and I say family because none of us are related to each other, but we love each other fiercely. This concept is odd for vampires. In fact the only thing that binds us together is the incredible loyalty and love we have for one another. Carlisle, my "father", created me back in 1918. I was living in Chicago at the time with my mother and father. A Spanish influenza epidemic spread like wild fire, attacking my father first, then my mother, and then me shortly thereafter. Carlisle was the physician on call that night, and upon her death bed, was begged by my mother to "save" me. You see, my mother was very observant, she had been watching Carlisle, knew what he was, and was willing to let me into this lonely hell as long as I lived.

A few decades and three moves later Carlisle met my "mother", Esme. He hadn't meant to change her, but when he found her broken at the bottom of a ravine, he brought her back to the house and saved her. I have never known what she was doing at the bottom of the ravine, and she has not shared that story with anyone but Carlisle, but I love her just the same. She is the best mother a growing vampire could have. I met my "sister" Alice at Woodstock. Yes, Alice was a hippie, but not a normal hippie. She is a Wiccan and believed that Woodstock was the beginning of a powerful movement to bring nature and humans together finally. To her disappointment it was just a huge concert for people to act out, get stoned, and have lots of gratuitous sex. It was great time, she has been with us ever since. No, Alice is not a vampire. She is all Witch! She is also clairvoyant, can cast spells, dabbles in runes and tarot cards, and her favorite is tea leaves and palm reading.

Last, but definitely not least, is my "brother" Jasper, or Jazzy as we like to call him. Jazz is a history buff. He loves the past and story it tells. He dabbles in photography, but loves the emotional side of all things in the world. People have accused him of being EMO, not Jazz. Jasper may be empathetic, but he is not EMO. He was changed back in England during the time of Columbus; in fact Jasper sailed to America with Montezuma, not that Montezuma or his men knew. He has been here in America longer than any of us, seen more than any of us, but for some reason he is content to stand back, watch the world go by, and most importantly, love Alice. They are soul mates, literally! Jasper has crossed Alice's path every 100 years. He can tell her each reincarnation she has been and each time Alice has been something different. Alice's favorite is how she was one of the Indian maiden that killed Custer. Of course Jasper was riding with Custer at the time, which is how he met Alice at that time. Their romance has been epic!

They were all gathered at the table in the dining room when I came down the stairs. I had stopped in my room after I had come back from hunting. _She_ had always left me needy and thirsty after seeing _her_ in the dream plain, a bear and two deer was enough. I decided to dawn my black pleather pants, my black boots with skull buckles. I was going to be working in the art room in my free hour today so I decided on a black tank-top for men, sleeveless, with skull print and metal ring. Alice got it for me last Christmas, loved this shirt. I donned my black & grey camo jacket that had zippers and some rivets, before I headed downstairs.

_"Very nice, E," _Alice smiled as she looked me over. Oh, did I mention I could read minds? Yeah, cool power when you're 10 years old and people ask you what kind of super power you want, but not so much when you are 93 years old! I kissed her on the top of her spikey black hair and sat down next to Carlisle. He smiled up from his paper at me; I leaned back in my chair and looked at Jasper.

"Seriously? A top hat?" I questioned. He shrugged, got up and kissed Alice, and proceeded to the front door.

"I'm driving," he announced as he walked to his jeep. Alice looked at me with a smile and we both followed him out.

"Did it go well this time, E?" Alice asked, looking up at me with anticipation. I smiled at her and pulled her into a one arm hug.

"One day we are going to meet and it is going to be explosive, but before things could get too serious she woke up," I sighed heavily and opened the jeep door for her, "She haunts me, Ali. I don't know why I keep punishing myself."

Alice stroked my cheek and smiled at me, "It won't be long. The deck doesn't lie. Last night it brought up the 'lovers'…"

I kissed her again on top of the head and smiled at her sadly. She climbed into the back seat and I got in to the passenger side next to Jazz. I looked at him again and gave him a perplexed look, "Really? A top hat?"

He laughed and started backing out of the drive, "The deep purple ribbon makes it a hatter's hat. Get with the fashion." I shook my head and smiled, he was a unique man, this Jasper Whitlock was.

**BPOV**

I decided that if I couldn't go back to sleep and continue to dream about my King, _my God the man smelled like musk and spice, _I would just have to get up. Today was the first day of school for me and if I was being forced to go, I was going to be comfortable. A first impression on your court is imperative, but I needed to get the feel for the scene but needed to look stellar in the process. I grabbed my black jeans, they were comfy, the knees were ripped out, they molded to me, and best of all they were the ones Renee hated the most. I grabbed my crushed velvet black shirt with the floral lace and mesh on the sleeves and around the top of the front and black. It had satin ribbon that laced up the front. I grabbed my silver cross off my dresser. It had an old catholic cross appearance and at the tip of each point was a blue stone, and on in the middle. It hung around my neck from a black satin ribbon. I decided to straighten my hair today with my flat iron, nothing to fancy.

After donning my make up, I put on my chunky black Mary Janes, and grabbed my black velour jacket with the black fluff at the top, silver zippers and side buckles. Charlie was blaring War Pigs by Black Sabbath while he read the paper and eating a huge bowl of Captain Crunch. I loved my dad. He was wearing a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and brown work boots. My father is an art teacher at UDUB. He used to be a police officer, but when he and Renee split up he decided he wanted more out of life and did a total 180. Now he listens to metal and classic rock, teaches 5 days a week with a few labs on the weekend 2 times a month. That is why he is so open to my lifestyle. He appreciates my ability to be who I am and what I want to be. I like some of his music, and he appreciates my writing, but we don't cross over one another's lines. The great thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover. I am a can be free. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Ready to rule the school?" he smirked and put his paper down.

"Not today, just going to see what the waters are hiding and see where I can wiggle in," I grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster, "You ok with me exploring today. I want to check out some of the local hot spots."

He chuckled and then reached for his wallet in his back pocket, he slid me $30 and smiled, "I don't know what time I am going to be home. I have a few students who want to meet with me about their end of the term projects. Why don't you get some dinner at the diner, or just see where the wind takes you. "

I smiled back at him, thanked him for the cash, and slid on out the door. I smiled at my truck, he was beautiful. Red, rusted, a behemoth and all MINE! I hugged my truck, "I shall call you Lucifer, you red devil." I know, I am corny, but every car needs a name. He started with a groan, but soon started to growl, and I made my way to the high school with no problems at all. I pulled in next to a black jeep with a little black skull over the gas tank. _Cute_, I thought and grabbed my black messenger bag (it had a Skelanimals penguin on it).

The air shifted as soon as I walked into the hallway. It's the same no matter where you go to school; everyone has to stare at the new girl. Didn't help that the new girl looked as if she fit in to many of the "unacceptable" groups that litter the campus. I ignored them; I had many years of training to prepare me for what they wanted to dish out. Lucky the front office was close by and went in to find out where my classes are. Yeah, the thing about schools, the office staff pretty much have the same mind set as the students. So if you look like an "undesirable", it is the same feeling across the populations.

Well that is what I thought until I met the office manager, Shelly Cope. Ms. Cope just smiled at me and handed me a schedule, "You, my dear Miss Swan, have the most gorgeous shade of red hair. I want the brand."

I think this woman actually made me blush, "Thank you, Ms…."  
>"Cope, dear, but you can call me Shelly. I am good friends with your father, Charlie told me I could be expecting you today," <em>so that is how she knew who I was<em>, "I have arranged for a little chaperone for you, just for today. Till you get you're barring on where everything is. ALICE!"

A pixie of a girl waltz over. She had spikey black hair, was wearing a deep purple gypsy skirt, a black peasant shirt, and a black choker with a purple heart on it. She stared at me for a moment, like she was staring off into space and then a Cheshire cat smile spread across her face. And with a little bit of whisper, "You!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but she grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the door. I could hear Ms. Cope giggle in the background before the door closed to the office. Alice stopped in the hall to look at me, the smile in place, it was really starting to freak me out.

"May I see your schedule?" She asked and I tentatively handed it over. She studied it for a while and then began again, "I can meet you after most of your classes, we share Spanish and English together. You have one class with my brother, but that is after lunch." I didn't know it was possible but her smile seemed to get bigger and she looked up at me, her gaze seemed to be far off and mystical, "You have to join me for lunch."

In fear of making the pixie angry, I answered, "S-s-suure. No problem-m." And then I smelt it, musk with a hint of spice. I turned my head in all directions looking for the source of the scent. _He_ couldn't be here, right? I mean surely it is just residual from my dream.

Before I could figure anything else out, Alice pulled me along to my first class. Gone was her smile, she began to bite her lower lip as she dragged me along, "We have to hurry, the bell is gonna ring."

I blindly followed her to class. Yes, I think I would have rather stayed at home and finished my dream…sigh.

A/N: I found Bella & Edward's clothing on this great Gothic Clothing site called: The Black Angel. I may choose a lot of their clothing there, their coats are there too. Here is the link:

Edward's shirt:

Bella's shirt:


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All movie and song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J

Oh, and thank you for all the kind support I have received since my first chapter! On with the show…

Chapter 5

EPOV

As I rounded the corner for my English class I caught a familiar scent, _vanilla…lavender…_

"Nah couldn't be," I sighed heavily, couldn't be _her_. She was in my dreams, not here in my school. That would just be too convenient and life doesn't love me in that way. I am a monster; I don't get "happily ever after". _Couldn't hurt to follow, I mean, that __is__ an extremely yummy smell…_

"Well if it isn't the king of EMO Town," said a snarky voice. Damn Michael Newton, quarterback for the senior varsity football team. Newton didn't like anything non-athletic. Newton also didn't like anything that didn't get on its knees, proclaim him god, and suck on his dick. In fact, his thoughts right now were of how he was going to get Jessica Stanley to blow him after practice tonight. _"She can't say no this time, I am her ride home." _ "Hey, Cullen, when are you holding court?"

"Now, Mike," Tyler began, "Cullen doesn't hold court. He sits back and watches the little demon pixie and her gay photographer make out. Then he cries about how he doesn't even get any of that action!" The two ingrates laughed to the point their stomachs hurt. Tyler was a running back and second in command in Mike's social circles. But to Edward, he was just another prick. _"I wouldn't mind taking the pixie for a ride though, that chick is so tiny. Damn she's hot! Just couldn't tell Newton!"_ Tyler thought. Edward smiled at the idiot, Alice would eat him alive!

"Wow, it never gets old, guys," Edwards calmly and quietly spoke as he proceeded to walk past the two. Mike reached out and grabbed Edward's shoulder. The act alone would not have stopped the vampire, but when you are trying to blend in you acted as though it did.

"Awe, cheer up, Cullen. There is a depressed looser out there somewhere that might give you a hand job if you wipe off some of that make up," Mike snorted, still thinking he is on top of the conversation. _"What a fucking looser! My fucking cat wouldn't even lick his balls," _Mike thought. Tyler proceeded to bend over and pant like he was having trouble breathing, he begged Mike to stop.

"Nah, that's ok, Mike," Edward said as he shrugged off Mike's hand, "her depression will clear up as soon as the STD you gave her does." Mike stood straight up then, all humor left his face.

_"How the fuck did he know?"_ Mike thought,_ "Fucking Lauren, she can't keep her mouth shut to save her life!"_

Edward smirked, "then again, that is quite a cocktail of pills any chick would have to take to make sure she could get rid of what you're packing."

Mike lunged for Edward, unable to take what he dished out, but Tyler held him back, "Mike, don't let the EMO prick get to you. You are twenty times the guy that douche is and you get 20 times the girls."

Mike still stared at Edward, the heated angry glare not dying despite what his friend says. He ripped himself out of Tyler's grasp and adjusted his letterman jacket, "20? When Cullen's number is zero, the number one is significantly higher." Mike stalked past Edward and slammed his shoulder into Edward's. Edward pretended to take the blow. Edward stared after then with a narrow eye glare, _Fucking DOUCHE!_ Edward growled. He decided to just go to class. The scent had dissipated and if he didn't get to class now, he would piss off Ms. Borrows.

The rest of the day up until lunch was uneventful. Edward had Art, but since he only needed four more classes to graduate, most of his morning was filled with free periods, so he spent them in the art room, abusing the canvasses till the colors melded like he liked. Edward loved art, he loved the way that he could manipulate medium and create something, anything, which expressed what he was feeling. He actually had mixed several mediums today. The way the different objects glued to the canvass and then painted over, and more layers put on. Photos, flat metal washers, magazines, yarn…when he was done he stood back. Red paint dripped from his fingers, it was the last element he used to complete the work. He called it "Temptress". Everything worked in a balance and showed _HER_ as he had seen her last night and this morning, from behind. All the objects worked together to create a 3-D field that had been in his head, that he couldn't shake. He knew what he had to do when he thought he smelt _HER _earlier. Edward felt that maybe if he recreated the moment, the hunger _she _brought about would disappear. He was wrong!

_"Soon, baby,"_ Edward said, sliding a thin line of red about an inch long down the left side of _her_ neck,_ "Soon we will be together. We will be complete!" _ He sighed and looked up at the clock, it was lunch time and he promise Alice he would sit with her today. He washed his hands, placed his painting in his cubby hole that Ms. Vesper gave him to store his work, and made his way out of the room and towards the cafeteria. Still craving the one thing he knew wouldn't be on the menu there.

BPOV

Alice was a force to be reckoned with and Bella wasn't sure if she should just go with the flow or destroy the hyperactive pixie. She went with the former instead of the latter for reasons that really were beyond her. Alice was in two of her classes and met her after the third and fourth to show her around anyway. When she appeared after her fourth she scared Bella because she basically grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria. Not that there was a line of people waiting to do it instead. Oh the chatter and the whispers when she walked in the room, whether Alice was with her or not, was enough to drive Bella batty!

In her third class this morning and annoying blonde mouth breather, who just happened to get the privilege of sitting in front of Bella, spun around and stared right at Bella. Unable to ignore her, Bella looked up from her notebook and stared back at the girl. They did this for a good five minutes when finally Bella broke, "What?"

"I have accepted my Lord, Jesus Christ, as my savior," the girl pronounced.

"Excellent, I am sure hope that works for you," Bella remarked as she looked back down at her notebook and began planning out what supplies she would need to set up an art area in Charlie's garage. Two more minutes went by and Bella could still feel the girl's eyes on her, "You know, Blondie, if you took a picture I am sure it would last longer."

The girl glared at Bella, "My name is Jessica, not Blondie! And if you use me in one of your satanic rituals I will not hesitate to get my daddy to string you up like your ancestors in Salem!" Then she turned around so quickly that not only did Bella almost get smacked with her hair, but she was afraid poor Jessica got whiplash!

Bella started laughing, which got the attention of the students sitting around her, especially Blondie, who turned back around to look at Bella. Bella looked up through her lashes at Jessica and smirked. Jessica's eyes got as round as saucers and she turned around quickly. Bella shook in silent laughter as she thought she heard Jessica whispering a prayer of protection. Shaking her head she prepared for the teacher to start class.

When Alice showed up after 4th period, Bella was actually happy to see her. She had been sitting in her English class and got excited that they were reading Edgar Allen Poe in honor of Halloween. The teacher felt that it would be fun to pair off into partners and even though working with someone didn't bother her, she was not too excited to be partnered with James Hunter. James seemed to like what he saw in Bella and was all too anxious to chat her up when they broke off to start talking about their projects. He wasn't bad on the eyes: long blonde hair pulled into a subtle pony tail, icy blue eyes, a bit of scruff on his chin and up his jaw lines. He wore a black _**Seether**_t-shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging from his belt loop into his right pocket. He had on a silver watch, several silver rings (skull, plain band, small dagger down his pinkie to name a few), and a hoop through his left eyebrow. You could see some black ink from his right upper arm peeking from under his sleeve.

He was all too willing to share his life story with Bella. His parents didn't understand him, so he and a few of his friends have a metal band that practice in his garage after school. They have played a few clubs in the Port and have a gig at a place coming this Saturday. He was very insistent that if, "a certain dark angel played her cards right, I might be able to get her in backstage. They don't check ID that way."

His hand trailed along Bella's fingers giving her the creeps, she spoke firmly as she withdrew her hand and started packing up her stuff, "Look, James, is it? We are going to be working on a project together. I am even willing to meet with you outside of class DURING THE DAY, to get most of it done. But I am not going to go with you to a club and am not looking to play any cards with anyone right now. Are we clear?"

James gave Bella a wicked smirk, "Perfectly Princess." The bell rang as Bella began to rise, however James grabbed her hand causing her to jerk back towards him and stare into his cold blue eyes, "But just so we are clear. This is a project that is going to take the whole month," he ran his nose along her wrist before planting a wet kiss on her knuckles, "A lot can happen in a month."

She snatched her hand away and glared at James and seethed, "Not with me it can't!" She practically ran into Alice as she stomped out of the room.

"What's got your bees in a bustle," Alice asked as they stalked quickly down the hall. The farther Bella got from James Hunter the better. As they reached the cafeteria, Bella went straight for a table and slammed herself down I a chair, she proceeded to drop her head on the table. Alice eyed her curiously as she sat down, "That great huh?"

Bella raised her head and looked at Alice, Alice noticed Bella looked sad and exhausted, "I just want eat a cheeseburger, fries drenched in ketchup, and drown my sorrows in a caffeine enriched soda. Do you think it is possible?" Bella held up a ten dollar bill in which the girl quickly took and made her way into the line for her friend, while Bella placed her head back on the table. Just as quickly as she put her head down, she brought it back up…that smell! There is was again, citrus and spice. She quickly scanned the lunch room looking for the direction of the smell. _HE_ was here, but where was _he? _

_ AM I LOOSING MY MIND!_ She thought, first day of school and she was hallucinating. _It is that entire James Douche bag Hunter's fault!_ _He got me all upset and now I can't tell what reality is and what is dream! _

Bella grabbed her hair and started to pull on it, "_that's it! I'm dreaming! That can only be the logical answer!"_

"Bella," Bella sighed heavily and looked up at Alice who was holding a tray, a tray that contained her cheesy-beefy goodness. And, she wasn't alone. Bella raised her eyes to look at the tall gothic deliciousness standing beside Alice. He had copper colored fuck-me hair, deep emerald green eyes. He was wearing an outfit that captured every contour of his sculpted body. He was a wet dream standing there exuding confidence, and yet he had an extremely sexy brooding quality about him. Pale perfection being highlighted with such color and dark mysterious quality.

"Oh, Bella, you poor thing," Alice voice tinkled as she set the tray in front of Bella, "You are positively drooling because I have kept your lunch from you. I am so sorry, I ran into my brother and he wanted to meet my new playmate."

Edward's eyes never wavered from the dark beauty in front of him. She smelt like _HER_, but it can't be. In the few minutes Edward had been standing there he had heard every thought around him except for this tempting creature in front of him. If it was really _HER_, why didn't she say something?

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother," Alice droned on, and evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her face, "Brother dear, this is Bella, isn't she a _dream_?"

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long. I want things to be perfect so I am doing some research and seeing where I want to run with this. You all have been so awesome! Thank you so much for following! Reviews from you are better than watching Poor Jessica Stanley squirm!


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All movie and song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J

On with the show…

Chapter 6

_Previously - _

Edward's eyes never wavered from the dark beauty in front of him. She smelt like _HER_, but it can't be. In the few minutes Edward had been standing there he had heard every thought around him except for this tempting creature in front of him. If it was really _HER_, why didn't she say something?

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother," Alice droned on, and evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her face, "Brother dear, this is Bella, isn't she a _dream_?"

EPOV

_A dream…_

Yes that is exactly what this was like. A million things were rolling through my mind (what can I say, we vampires are amazing multi-taskers) as the dark goddess before me held me captive with her dark chocolate eyes. She tentatively reached a hand out to me and all I could do is look down at it and stare.

_Do I take it? If I take it, this would be real, this could be __**her**__. If I don't take it, I could send her the wrong message and lose any chance of getting to know her. She may not be her, but she __**is**__ someone I would like to get to know…_

Obviously my lack of any kind of movement was a sign of rejection and her hand started to lower, causing me look up at her face with confusion. She was looking at me though; she was biting her lower lip and staring at the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed, she started to look angry, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the lunch room. I could only watch her go. I felt Alice hit my shoulder and jumped, having forgotten she was even there. I looked at the offending pixie.

"GO and get her! Apologize NOW!" Alice snarled at me.

I stared at her for a moment and then it hit me, my eyes widened in realization, "That is right, jackass…it's HER! I have seen it…GO!"

I kissed Alice on top of the head and ran out of the lunchroom. I looked left and then right down the hallway, not seeing her anywhere, but I could smell her.

_Vanilla…lavender…excitement…anger…arousal….THAT WAY!_

I was down the hall and out the side door that led to the parking lot. I watched as she made her way to the forest behind the parking lot, entering the well eroded path that several students found appropriate to skip class. I was fast, so as she entered the forest confines, I snuck up behind her and silently stalked her. She was mumbling to herself, not realizing I was there and could hear her. She stepped to the right in a direction not taken, but towards my favorite clearing that not many know about. When she reached it, she stopped. She gasped as if surprised that the clearing was there, but what surprised her more was that the clearing had millions upon millions of wildflowers. She walked silently, turning around and around.

"Why did you run?" The words came out of mouth before I could stop them, I may be a vampire, but I was not as impulsive as the rest of my breed. This was new to me; it frightened me, something also unheard of for my species.

She stood still, looking straight ahead, then after a few moments, turned silently towards me, her eyes wide.

BPOV

_Hot as hell…has no common courtesy…probably thought I was a freak…why did I even bother…WHERE THE HELL AM I?_

I stopped to stare at the scene before me, it was a field, but I recognized it. I recognized it from one of my dreams, one of them with _him_. _HIM_…was Alice's brother him? Could it be? I mean, he smelled like my dark prince, but I had never seen _his_ face. I mean, I was being polite; I wanted to shake his hand. I mean, come on, even if he wasn't my Goth prince, he was HOT! _I mean those delicious green eyes….UGH!_ But this place, this meadow…have I been dreaming of Forks all along? If so, does that mean _he_ is here?

"Why did you run?"

Oh, SHIT! That velvety voice, he followed me. But I left before he did, how did I not know he was following me?

_Probably because you have been talking to yourself all the way here and wasn't paying attention…DUH!_

I turned to look at him, and there he was. _Damn he looks good…stop it; he embarrassed you in front of Alice and the rest of the cafeteria. He will be the first to be punished when I claim the court._

"Why do you care?" There, answer that. Ok, so I sounded a little childish, but the man is sex on legs and I seriously did not know how to answer him.

"Maybe I don't," he slowly started stepping towards me. I instinctively stepped back.

"Then why did you follow me?" I asked, because he did follow me, right?

"Maybe I decided to go for a walk in the woods and got lost," he smiled, still approaching. He held my gaze and I was frozen.

"Not all those who wander are lost," it was the first thing that popped in my head. **(*)**

"Oh, she is beautiful and well read," He was very close now, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow, if I can, pursuing it with eager feet, until it joins some larger way where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say."

I shivered, his breath was cool upon my heated skin and his nose traveled softly along my neck, "Do you feel that? That pull, the tug between us, yet we just met?" He moved slowly behind me, running his hands up my arm, letting them settle on my shoulders as his lips found their way to my left ear, "But we haven't just met, have we, Princess?"

_HIM!_ I spun around and looked at him, "My king?" I asked hesitantly, _please, be him._

Edward nodded and ran the back of his right hand along my right cheek, a smile tugged on his lips as his finger gently traced along my jaw and across my lips, "My only regret upon this day is that I did not have you in my arms when you awoke, so I could hear your answer," he held my chin firmly, but gently in his grasp and looked deep in my eyes, "What was your answer, my love?"

It was him, he knew about the question, he regretted not hearing my answer, but it was a dream.

"Answer me, My Gothic Queen," he asked in a commanding voice, he pulled me by the chin closer to me, his cool sweet breath fanning across my face, "Will you deny me?"

My eyes shot open, this was no dream, and I felt a surge of erotic electricity shoot through my body and pool in the depths of my sex. It was hot, and I was feeling as if I would melt on the spot, but my answer reflected my feelings, aroused and breathy, "no, My Lord."

Suddenly he pulled me to him and all thoughts were gone as his lips claimed mine. I was with my dream lover, this was real, and could he fucking KISS! I think I blacked out.

EPOV

"No, My Lord."

I kissed her, she was mine, and it was _HER_…Now where do we go from here?

A/N: I will give the first three reviewers to answer the quote question a small teaser for the next chapter. Reviews are like kissing Dark Edward in a meadow…with his warm, soft lips…


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight – I just like playing with the characters. All movie and song references belong to their respective performers and creators. They just add depth to the story, and for that I am grateful to them. J

On with the show…

Chapter 7

BPOV

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only an intense few minutes. It was _him_! But I didn't understand how it could be. I mean, he knew about the dream, he knew about the question that only _he_ asked me. How? Edward reached his hand out to me, but I took a step back. The look of rejection showed on his face and it made me frown. I wasn't trying to reject _him_, but I was so confused, there were so many questions I needed to ask.

"Bella," Edward started, but I held my hand up to stop him. I turned around and walked to a tree stump, if I looked at him I would not be able to keep a clear head. He was mystical, beautiful, and there was the pull between us that said I needed to be closer. But if I went to him, I would not be able to concentrate, and right now I needed to concentrate.

As I sat down I heard him growl, "Not now!" The intensity made me look up at him to see the anger in his face. My brows furrowed in confusion, not now what? So I asked, "Not now what?"

He looked at me, his pupils had turned entirely black and were intense in their hold on me, "There are a lot of things I need to explain, I know you have a lot of questions, but that comment was not directed towards you." He took a few steps towards me and I stiffened, he noticed this and stopped in his tracks. His right hand went to his hair and pulled lightly on the locks as he closed his eyes and exhaled, "We have two more classes before the day is over, how would you feel about skipping?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not because I was angry, but I was trying to read him, "Where would we go?"

I saw him relax a little, thankful I was being slightly compliant, "Bella, I promise I will not hurt you. You have questions, lots of them I am sure. There is a little club on the out skirts of the Port. It is a predominately Goth club." He smiled and held his hand out to me, "I figured public but intimate would be ok for our discussion?"

Still not moving from my spot, but not leaving the hold of his stare, "How would we get there?"

Edward smirked, _God there went my panties_, and knelt down in front of me, I didn't realize he had gotten so close, "If you are not scared of speed, and promise to let me explain everything, I will let you in on a little secret now. Deal?"

I eyed him carefully, tentatively I stood up with him, "Ok, deal." He held out his hand to me and turned around. In a dark, but velvety tone he said, "Climb on."

"Seriously? You want me to get on your back? What are we, 12?" I snarled, but in what seemed like a blink of an eye, Edward had pulled me onto his back and smiled darkly, "Hold on, Spider monkey."

And then we were off! Edward was going through trees and across water so fast that I was surprised that we weren't hit with branches or splashed with water. I closed my eyes, afraid that he would suddenly trip and we would be sent flying, hitting something hard and ending this dream I seemed to be in. But it never happened. I felt his body shake as I clung on for dear life, "Relax, my love, you will be fine. Your heart is beating so fast it is going to come out of your chest." He lifted kissed my wrist that was against his chest, "I have got you, you need not worry. I promised nothing will happen to you."  
>I don't know why, but I did relax. And I may be naïve about some things, but I did realize that there was something other worldly about Edward. I had to trust that he would keep his word. If Edward was really <em>him<em> then I really didn't have anything to worry about, right? But then again, all I knew about _him_ was from my dreams, and that wasn't really a lot to go on. We reached a club called "La Tua Cantante". The front of the club is awesome! It actually looks like an old brick firehouse that was painted all black. The windows all look like they had been replaced by stain glass. The sign for the building was like an old wooden inn sign hanging from a shepherds crook. A man stood outside in a long black leather duster, black dreads, and more piercings then a man should ever have, not to mention he scared the holy crow out of me!

"What does it mean," I whispered in Edward's ear, terrified that Mr. Piercings would hear me. Who knew what that man would do!

"It means, _'your singer'_," Edward explains and she slowly lets slide down his back to the ground. I am wobbly for a few minutes, unaccustomed to riding piggy back on someone at break neck speeds. I know, silly me, right?

"Did you bring me to an Italian jazz club to explain things?" I looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion, "Cause I don't think that man there looks like he is enjoying it."

He laughed at me and held his hand out, "I thought a gothic princess such as yourself, and being new in town, would like to see at least one Goth club. Someplace you can relax, enjoy the atmosphere."

I huffed, this man needed to know now, regardless of who he is that I am a _"QUEEN"_ not some backwards princess, "You better slow your roll, Goth boy! I am higher up in the food chain than you think."

He gave me a dark smoldering gaze that…wait let me check…yep, panties totally disintegrated! He leaned into my ear, running his nose around the rim, breathing warm and heavy as he spoke, "Forgive me, but until you know how the court is ran here, you are but the princess. If you wish to be queen," his lips ran down my neck slowly, and then back up where he kissed behind my ear before continuing, "Then let us go in here, poppet. We will sit. (kiss) We will talk. (kiss) And then the ball is in your court."

I was too fuzzy with feeling to move. Note to self: no more kisses or touching till after discussion!_ Yeah, that's going to work!_ But I have to at least try…right?

EPOV

It was simple, I take her to a Gothic club, I explain everything to her so there is no confusion, THEN she falls into my arms and we live happily ever after. We rule, I change her on her 18th birthday, and my family is complete!

No, no that would be too easy. As we walked up to the club I noticed Laurant is the bouncer for the night. We nodded to each other and I escort my Bella into the club. The brick walls are light by rot iron torches that have bulbs in them that flicker like flames. There are round tables with red tops and black rot iron chairs around them on one side of the bar, close to the dimly lit bar. On the other side of the room are various pieces of furniture (couches, chairs, ottomans and coffee tables) for those who want to work that scene. They are either red or black leather, and very comfortable. At the back of the building is the stage and dance floor. Once in a while Aro gets live bands from around the scene to come in, but mostly it is for young talent trying to break into the Goth music scene. Behind the stage is the only solid wall not made of brick, it is a large wall painted white with "La Tua Cantante" in deep burgundy and black scroll work behind it.

I chose a black love seat and asked the waiter for my usual and Bella asked for tea. We turn towards one another and get comfortable. She starts fiddling with her hands, the softly she asks, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I sighed heavily, still looking at her. Bella still doesn't look up; she takes a very shaky breath.

"How long have you been 18?"

I smirk and reach out a finger, running it along her hands, stopping her shaking. She looks up at me and I answer, "A very long time."

Her eyes widen and she grasps my hand, then she looks down at them, "Edward, I don't understand. How are you my dark lord? How are you the same person that I have only seen in my dreams?"

I try to remove my hand, but she holds it firmly. I know I could break the grasp she has if I wanted to, but it seems to be like a life line for her right now, so I continue to let her hold it, "Bella, our culture, the Goth culture, believes in all thing mystic, dark, unearthly if you will," she nodded like it was more of a question she was answering then a statement I had made, "so I am asking you, one who believes in this lifestyle, to keep an open mind of what I am going to tell you."

Bella took a deep breath and then shook her head in understanding. Smiling as the waiter brought us our beverages, I took a quick sip. Demetri was the bar tender tonight, he kept a well –stocked bar of imported animal blood. I felt we were going to go into a territory that I needed to keep my wits about me, but Bella wasn't making that easy. Everything about her called to me: Her blood, her dark accentuations of her pale beauty, her trembling with confusion and fear, her racing heart, her kitten-tiger rebellion at wanting to be in control though she had none…yes, a little blood courage could go a long way!

Setting my glass down, I took one of her hands in mine and ran my thumb over her knuckles, "Bella, what I am about to tell you is very dangerous for you and for myself. If people knew that I was telling you this, the wrong people that is, we could both loose our lives," Her eyes got wide and her heart began to race. I know she was afraid, but I might have to risk that for her to understand, "Bella, Alice is a seer, a mystic or psychic if you will. She is also a wiccan priestess, able to conjure what she needs to."

I took a deep breath, though I didn't need to, and continued, "One night I was bored and she found a way for me to do the one thing that I have wanted for a long time: to find my mate. There is a spell in one of her books and herbs that must be combined in order to allow a person to look for their soul mate through their dreams," I looked at Bella and held her gaze and willed her to understand what I was trying to tell her. She swallowed nervously, but never broke my heated stare, "My first night I was standing by a lake in the middle of a clearing. Trees were standing all around, giving it a hidden mystic garden look. The moon was high and shining brightly and there was a small mist on the ground, just enough to cover but you could still see through."

Her eyes got bigger and she mouth opened gently in shock, I continued, "I saw a young woman on a log, her black and red hair done up in a genie type pony tail. I approached her slowly as not to scare her off. There was a pull to this beauty, though I did not see her face, I wanted to talk to her. I laid my hand on her shoulder and she said…"

"You kept me waiting!" Bella finished. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but were really only a few minutes. She knew, the wide eyed expression she had told me, Bella knew who I was.

A/N: hmmm, poor Bella. SO much for a Goth Queen in such a short time…what is she to do?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything Twilight; I just like playing with Ms. Meyer's characters. They are a fun bunch! I don't own any of the referenced music, art, literature, or such. They belong to their respective creators and I appreciate them and their ability to enhance my writing.

**Last time…**

_Her eyes got bigger and she mouth opened gently in shock, I continued, "I saw a young woman on a log, her black and red hair done up in a genie type pony tail. I approached her slowly as not to scare her off. There was a pull to this beauty, though I did not see her face, I wanted to talk to her. I laid my hand on her shoulder and she said…"_

"_You kept me waiting!" Bella finished. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but were really only a few minutes. She knew the wide eyed expression she had told me, Bella knew who I was._

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I stared at him. That is pretty much all I could do at this point because my mouth forgot how to function. His witchy-poo sister could infiltrate my dreams any time he wanted. It was a lot of information to take in. To his credit, Edward didn't say anything, but he watched me; I could feel him doing it. I mean, what the hell did he mean by "mate" anyway? I mean, I wasn't really ready to "mate" with anyone. I knew I was old enough, I knew people younger than me who did, but I personally never felt the draw.

Riley, who became one of my best friends back in Phoenix, was hot and I was attracted to him, but not in a "can we bump uglies" type of way. I lifted my eyes to look at Edward; he was ungodly beautiful. He made Riley look like a decrepit old man! I couldn't slow my breathing down, I was so anxious and nervous, but if I didn't get some answers now I feared things would get out of control.

"S-so you can get in m-my dreams whenever you want?" I asked hesitantly, staring at my hands again. This killed me that I couldn't get more control, but a good Queen recognizes her fear and deals with it the best she can. "What if I don't want you there?"

"Then you deny me," Edward stated. He reached his hand out and lightly caressed mine. "Bella, I am not the kind of guy who would force himself on anyone, in or out of your dreams. If I wanted to, I could force you, but I don't want to. I like you, I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame, and you burn so brightly how can I resist?"

His hand came up to caress my cheek; the touch was cool and soft and I found myself leaning into it. Edward looked into my eyes. "There is so much to tell you, so much you need to know." His thumb ran over my bottom lip causing it to tremble a little. "My little one, there are such beauties out there that everyone takes for granted. Not one person stops to take appreciation of. But when I look at you and see the passion pooling in your eyes, I know there is so much I want to show you."

"Edward," I said, my voice sounded so breathless, he was making me weak. I tried to sound more confident, "What are you?"

He gave me an evil smirk, it had to be evil because it drew me in more to him, and I mean I physically found myself leaning closer to him. Edward drew a stray hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes. "You know what I am, my sweet poppet."

_Could you be anymore cryptic_, I thought, but I had to agree with him. I said it once, I will say it again, Edward was otherworldly! Exactly what was the question that I wanted and needed answers to? For some reason my body had its own ideas and I watched as I lifted my hand and stroked it down his jaw and back up to his chin, then let a stray finger glide across his bottom lip. His cool tongue came out to lap at the tip of said finger. The gesture and the coolness of his tongue forced me to retract my hand to my lap and drew a throaty chuckle from Edward.

"I…I know that you are something other than me." I raised my eyes to meet his, drawing on whatever courage I could muster within me to address him. "Something not human."

He nodded and smiled at me, evidently pleased that my ability to think and not run off screaming. He reached for his glass and looked down into it; he inhaled its aroma, and then took a drink letting his bottom lip be laced with a thin trace of the liquid. Then his eyes turned to me, and I gasped! They were pitch black! Edward's tongue ran across the liquid, retrieving it, but his eyes never left mine. I shivered, _definitely otherworldly._

He leaned forward, but I didn't move, I was too transfixed, and when he was inches away from my face I smelt it. Upon his warm breath I smelt rust and tasted the bitterness of salt when I inhaled through my mouth. My eyes widened and my breathing picked up…_blood_.

Edward nodded and then lowly said, "Say it." He was so close to my ear, his nose brushed against the shell of it. "Say it out loud."

I mustered up as much courage as I could, I was the Queen of the GOTHS for crying out loud, but it still came out as a whispered squeak, "Vampire."

He leaned back and looked at me, his eyes still black, passionate, determined. Then in a husky voice he said, "Now, poppet, ask me what we eat."

"You won't hurt me," was all I can get out.

He smirked and placed his glass back on the table in front of us. He clasped his hands together and leaned on his knees. "That is not what I asked, my love. I said: ask me what we eat."

I took a deep breath and looked at him, "If you were going to hurt me you would have done it already. Or do you like to play with your food?"

He took my hands gently into his and I was surprised I let him. All of my human instincts were telling me to run, but I couldn't. Because a part of me, and I am really not so sure how big that part really was, but it was large enough to make me want to stay with him and find out more. _Curiosity killed the cat_, my inner voice said. My only reply back was, _I don't have a cat!_

"My Isabella," he stroked my hands gently with his, "I wanted to kill you the moment I smelled your scent in the halls this morning!" This admittance on his part did scare me and I started to rise, but he pulled me back down and pulled me closer. I was practically sitting sideways in his lap as he buried his face in my hair and started to run his cool lips up and down my neck. I closed my eyes, how I have always wanted him to do this in my dreams and here I was living it, enjoying it.

His lips moved closer to my ears and he whispered lowly, "Oh yes, to feel my lips and teeth on your neck, sucking gently and your scent envelopes me and your taste flows though me. MMMHHhhhm, Bella, that would be the greatest heaven, but do you know what would be even greater?" His arms held me tightly to his body and I had no choice but to grip his shoulders in a feeble attempt to control the situation and myself. I shook my head. He was a vampire, he admitted he wanted to kill me, what more could he want?

"Oh, Baby," he purred and I shivered, I so loved his man's voice. "I want you. All of you: mind, body, soul." He kissed his way up my jaw, running his tongue softly and gently till he was facing me. "Open your eyes, baby." I did and saw they were still black, but full of something I couldn't put a name on but wasn't scared of. "I want your dreams and your reality. The ENTIRE package, Bella!"

And then he kissed me, and had I not felt my heart beating its way out of my chest, I could have sworn I died.

**EPOV**

I know it was a risk telling her everything, but I have always prided myself on my honesty. I want Bella; I want her here with me or wherever we end up in the future. To be by my side, to rule with me over our court, whole heartedly, but would she want that? I ended the kiss and felt her body trembling, but when she opened her eyes to look at me it wasn't fear I saw.

_Was that lust?_

I brushed my thumb over her lip and her tongue came out to great it, swiping it lightly before retreating, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I gave her another small, soft peck and sighed heavily.

Her voice came out lightly and surprised me. "What do you eat, my lord?"

I smiled at her and she blushed, I stroked her cheek. "My family and I are vegetarians, if you will. We only eat animals. When we feed from humans, we go into a frenzy of sorts, the blood makes us aggressive and very few relationships are formed from anger. Not relationships anyone would want." I sighed as she snuggled closer, placing her head on my shoulder. "I am not sure why, but the blood of animals allows us to feed and be sated, but also allows us to form bonds that many relationships need."

She sat up and looked at me, her brows furrowed in confusion. "You said something earlier about mating," she began to turn a lovely shade of scarlet, "d-do you mean you want…that w-we are sup..."

I put a finger on her lips, stopping her train of thought. "Vampires mate and they do for life. I am not talking about just sex. Is that what you are nervous about, poppet?" She nodded her head and stared down at her hands. "Baby, I am not going to force myself into your dreams, do you think I would force myself into your bed?"

She looked at me then, wide eyed and doubtful. How could I blame her? We have been together for months, but only in her dreams. Technically we just met today and here the poor girl thinks that I plan to mount her whenever I can get my hands on her. _The thought has merit,_ my internal voice agreed, but I shook my head in disapproval, never without her consent!

"Mating also is a form of marriage. There is one mate out there for every vampire, but only one. When they find that one there is a pull and they can never be parted for long. Jasper feels the pull with Alice, even if Alice is human." I stroke her cheek and look at her lovingly. "And I feel that pull with you, my sweet poppet. I want to touch you, kiss you, be with you in every way you will let me. It is very strong this feeling I have for you. From our times together, I know you feel it too."

She shook her head in acknowledgement, she felt the pull, the need. "Why is Alice still human? Doesn't she want to be with Jasper forever if they are mates? When she dies, doesn't that cause Jasper pain?"

Oh, my perceptive one. I let out a sigh and a small chuckle. "That is their story to tell you if you are so interested. Let's just say that sometimes it has been Alice who has said no and then other times it has been Jasper. They find each other every time she is reincarnated, but it is a hell of a process. There were a couple of times I wanted to kick his ever loving ass while he was waiting for her, ugh!"

She giggled, her smile so bright, but then it frowned and she looked up at me again. "I have a few more, but then I think I should go home, to digest all this if you will."

I nodded, understanding this was a lot to take in.

"Sunlight?"

"Movie hooey! It bothers our eyes, because they change with the type of blood we digest or to show our emotions. I am sure my eyes have gotten darker at different parts of our conversation" She nodded. "Hence the reason for my Raybans."

"Stakes, garlic?"

"Hooey, we are too strong to have anything penetrate. Other vampires can kill us because they are strong enough. And there is the werewolves that can too. But garlic? No."

"Turning into bats, mist…."

"Oh, that would be such fun." I laughed and looked at her, Bella's eyebrow cocked in annoyance and I smiled at her. "Let me put it to you this way; your dreams were the only thing mystical that I can do, and that was with help from Alice. I can't transform. I am severely fast, incredibly strong, and love to dance."

We both laugh and she looks up at me thoughtfully. "I should go home now. I know I will have more questions later. Can I call you if I need to know more?"

I smiled at her and took her phone, entered my number, and handed it back to her. "Anytime you want, my love... questions or not."

She thanked me and we made our way out the door. When we reached outside it was still daylight, so I offered her a piggyback ride back to the school to get her truck. She agreed and we took off; her laughing in delight this time and not fear. When we reached her truck she turned to look at me, I could tell she was thinking seriously about all this. She stepped towards me, raised up on her toes, and kissed me softly. Her tongue moved slowly on my bottom lip and she pulled back and scrunched her brows in confusion.

"What is wrong, poppet?" I asked as I put a stray hair that had moved forward over her ears.

"I usually get ill from the smell and taste of blood." She looked up at me in what was pure need. "Is it bad that tasting that on your lips just turned me on?"

My mouth dropped open in surprise from that and then I smelled it... my girl was wet and it was all from tasting the blood on my lip. She got in her truck, gave me a small wave, and took off towards home. Jasper's voice called to me over the breeze.

"_You are soooo fucked, little brother."_

A/N: hmmm, I think I agree with Jasper. LOL Your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything Twilight; I just like playing with Ms. Meyer's characters. They are a fun bunch! I don't own any of the referenced music, art, literature, or such. They belong to their respective creators and I appreciate them and their ability to enhance my writing.

Songs

Mother by Wumpscut

Disintegration by the Cure

Nine while Nine by the Sisters of Mercy

Beneath the Skin by Collide

Mine Eyes by Switchblade Symphony

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the driveway and sat in the truck in silence. Edward is a vampire, not just any vampire though, a vegetarian vampire that is the man in my dreams and apparently I am his mate. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes; I had so much that I needed to think about. I needed a release; I needed to do something to clear my head because this was so much to take in. When I opened my eyes I saw my path and a smile crept slowly across my face. I got out of the truck and ran into the house and down into my room. I grabbed my large dark purple duffle bag. I started throwing things into it: water bottles, my iPod that Phil bought me, my speakers, a couple of grey towels, my sketchbook, my art box, and my quilt that Nana Swan made me when I was ten.

I changed into a pair of black jean shorts & my black "Within Temptation: The Unforgiving" t-shirt. _I really need to get the latest book, they are freakin' epic!_ I thought to myself. I went into the bathroom and proceeded to put my hair in pig tails. Smiling, I grabbed my bag, ran out the door, and walked to the trail that leads into the woods behind our home. Yes, I had no shoes on but I loved the feel of the earth under my feet. I had followed these trails so much when I was a kid visiting Charlie; I know them like the back of my hand. The deeper I go, practically skipping, towards my destination.

When I was about twelve I realized I wasn't like other girls. Oh, we shared some of the basic traits. I liked to dress up in a beautiful dress and accessories are a must, but for them it was bright colors of yellows, oranges and whites. Me, give me a rich reds, vibrant greens, deep purple or royal blue paired with black or grey tones and I am a happy girl. They liked poofy, I was not a poofy girl! I liked my corsets, tank tops, pleather and leather, jeans ripped in just the right areas…I was the other extreme!

My accessories hold more of a darker side in that I have crosses, skulls, dragons, and other things that the other girls would not use unless it was Halloween. And don't get me started on how they feel about my hair, but I love it! I come to a little "fork in the road". If I go left I go to a little meadow, full of beautiful wild flowers and the sun would shine brightly on my face. While that is usually a great place to be alone, and I could very well vent there, I am not looking for bright and sunny. So I take the path to the right, the "path less taken" if you will. What is at the end? Ever been to a hidden cemetery? One that is weathered by time and has a history all its own, but no one knew about it?

That is what is at the end of my path. There is sun, but it is mostly filtered through the trees. I looked around at my favorite place. Some of the stones are missing tops, eroded away by weather and time. However, some look as if they have only been there a few years, you can tell how the materials to honor their loved ones improved over time.

My favorite spot is a weathered wood and metal bench that looks like it could fall apart any moment. It was made by a man who mourned his wife who died of Cholera; it says so on the bench in the metal. I reached in and placed my speakers and iPod on the bench. I took my quilt and spread it on the ground, careful not to place it on or disturb any of the plots. These are my old friends; they listened to me when I would come here and complain about my mother and father fighting. They never judged me, they never made criticisms, and they let me figure out the answers on my own.

I know people do not see the beauty in a cemetery, and I can understand to some people how it might look morbid that this is one of my favorite places. But really, when you think about it, we do all we can to honor the loved ones who we bury in them. We bring flowers we knew they would love; we create elaborate headstones or place them in beautiful tombs so that they are worshiped as much in death as they were in life. We have people working at the cemeteries mowing the grounds and ridding the weeds so they are kept beautiful, and for whom? Who are we doing this for? The dead? Honestly, I don't think they care. Until I came to this hidden cemetery, the grass and weeds grew and there were no flowers. We, as a human race, take it upon ourselves to make sure that the beauty is preserved, so why can't I, a simple girl, go there and take in its beauty and appreciate what is here?

That does not make me morbid, that does not make me creepy; that makes me aesthetic. I grabbed my sketchbook and my art box, I pressed play on my iPod and the slow tempo of "Mother" comes over the speakers. Swaying my body I closed my eyes and took in the tempo, letting the music wash over me, waiting for the image to come into my mind. I shouldn't have been surprised, not at all by what appears in my mind, _HIM!_

I slowly crawled onto my stomach on the quilt, flipped open my sketchpad and opened my art box. I grabned my charcoal stick and began my vision. He is sitting there against a tree, much like when he was reclining on the couch in the club, but this time he is sitting on the ground. One of his long legs is bent at the knee while the other is stretched out in front of him. He is barefoot, no shirt, only wearing those damn tight pants from this morning. His chin is slightly raised, but as I start on his eyes, I shiver. I see him looking at me with the same dark desire he had in the club, all predator. Whether he is stalking me for my blood or for my body, I am not sure.

I continued to work, my mind needing to purge him, my body willing to help. After what seemed like a good half hour I sat up and looked at my work, and I sighed heavily. He is so beautiful, so ethereal; I tracec around his face with a clean finger so not to smudge my work. I unknowingly made his eyes green; it is the only color on the pad. _Why had I done that? _I shrugged my shoulders and reached into my bag and grabbed a bottle of water. Suddenly I was quite thirsty. "Mine Eyes" by Switchblade Symphony came on and I closed my eyes again. I began to sway and the image of a shirtless Edward joined me in my mind. We moved together, fire moving along my body from every point of contact with his. I didn't want to open my eyes, so I continued to move with the vision and lose myself in the release.

EPOV

I had just finished burying my kill under a large boulder when I smelled _her_. She was here in my woods and not too far away at that.

_How had I not smelled her before now? _ I mused to myself, but then I thought_, I was caught up in the hunt and the thirst to pick it up. But if you were thirsty, shouldn't you have smelled her and been drawn there? _Then it hits me, maybe she wasn't there when I first started. Maybe she just got into the woods. I followed her scent and was surprised when I heard music. Was Bella out here listening to music? Interesting!

I wasn't prepared for what I saw, but then I am finding that I don't know what to expect from my little gothic princess. She was concentrating heavily on a sketch as she lay on blanket in a CEMETARY! I didn't think anyone else knew about this place but me! This was Alice's family plot! In fact, the bench next to her headstone is one that Japer made in order to come and sit and talk to Alice when she died of Cholera. The townsfolk wouldn't let us bury her in town because she was "sickly" and it might cause others visiting their families to get the same way. It was a long time between reincarnations for Alice, and until we saw the special "light" we didn't know where she would turn up next. So, Jasper made that bench so he could "talk" to Alice until she was born again.

I pulled myself from my musing and watched Bella. She was so focused, moving her body and hands in all directions. She grabbed various utensils and would only stop for a few seconds to contemplate what to do next, and then she was a flash of movement as she worked on her project. I saw her sit back and gasped. It seemed that whatever she was working on had her transfixed. She was touching the picture with gently, loving strokes; this was a personal piece. I heard the melody of "Mine Eyes" begin and Bella stood and began moving with the music. I watched her sensual movements, pulling her from one spot to another. She was poetry!

I imagined it was my body moving with hers, moving together as one piece. Our bodies sliding together, bending and swirling around. My hands moving over her, her hands exploring me and before I knew what I was doing I was running. No, I wasn't running to her, I was running from her. I know, it sounds stupid and I should be there now with her enjoying the moment…but I promised her space.

Jasper was right, I am soo fucked! But I don't want to fuck this up, so I was running. Back to my home, back to my family, back to Alice. I needed to talk to her; I needed to find out what I could do, what I needed to do, to make Bella happy.

I jumped up to my window balcony on the second floor and walked into my room. It was dark and I could smell incense coming from Alice's room. My little witchy sister was up to something, but I was not sure what. I dropped my duster onto my couch and made my way out of the room. I turned left towards Alice's and noticed a blue light coming from under the door.

_Ooh, Witchy-poo has got a spell goin'! Wonder if I can come in!_

"_NO!"_ Japer's mind yells out. I turn to find him standing at the top of the stairs. "I was just coming to get you, bro. Can we talk for a moment?"

I nodded yes and walked towards him, Jasper looked nervous, but his mind didn't reveal anything. I started to get nervous too and knew it was from Jasper. He has the gift to detect and project any emotion he wants to, sometimes he does it accidentally and we all are consumed with a very deep passionate need to do various things. Once, he was so pissed off at a teacher in Alabama that tried to tell him that General Lee did something that Jasper knew he didn't. Jasper was one of General Lee's right hand men, he knew A LOT about what the man did and didn't do. However, he couldn't tell the teacher that, so he got pissed and accidentally projected it out. Fourteen students were put on probation because there was fighting. They were in Jasper's class and when they got out of the class, one minor thing pushed them over the edges and they began fighting or damaging property. Three couples actually broke up because of arguments.

Now, he was making me nervous and I had to stop and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Dude, you know I care about you, but if you don't stop, I am going to hurt you!" He looked at me for a moment and then shook his head, I felt the tension leave and could look at him again. "Trust me, with all that is going on with Bella right now, I don't need you projecting on me and making things worse! Let's go to the music room and we can talk. I need to release!"

Jasper agreed and we walked down to the basement where the music room was. I went over and sat by my guitar, my Apocalypse. Yes, my guitar had a name. Yes, it was named after destruction. In my defense though when Jasper, Carlisle, and a friend of ours named James, play…we decimate!

"What's on your mind that I can't see, Jazzy?" I ask as I start tuning Apocalypse.

"She wants it this time," Jazz stated nervously. I didn't look at him and I kept fiddling with my tuning.

"Well, it was you last time, so I guess it would be her turn." I looked up at him as I felt another wave of nervousness wash over me. You could see it in his eyes, this time was different. "What is it, bro? Why so worried?"

Jazz sighed heavily and sat down next to his drums, then looked at me. "The thing is, I want it too." he growled and hit the snare, letting the loud noise resonate in the room.

I furrowed my brows at him, again, this is great! Why would he be upset? "I am afraid you lost me again. If you both want it this time, what is the hold up?"

He looked me in the eye. "Because how are we going to make it work if there are two newborns? We would all have to split up so we could effectively keep them both under control…."

"You think the four of us can't handle the Pixie? Sure she is wiry, but I think…."

"You didn't hear me! Damn, for a mind reader you are terrible with hearing things OUTSIDE your mind," he growled. I felt the frustration come off of him, he began to speak slowly and annunciate everything, "LISTEN TO ME! Pixie has seen two newborns. One is herself, the other is…"

I could only stare at him. _Two newborns…he said two newborns! One was Alice, which meant the other could be…._

"FINALLY! Sherlock found all the clues!" Jazz barked out a laugh.

"She saw B-bella?" I asked. If I could sweat I would be drenched right now. Jasper nodded his head and I felt a shiver run through me. Bella wanted to be changed, she would be changed, and so did Alice.

"Do you see now?" He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "We are all so strong, and maybe if it was one, we could handle it. But both of them? What the hell could we do?"

I looked at him and thought out loud for a moment. "Well, they both want this, at least Bella will and Alice has already decided. We would need a place in which they could roam and not hurt anyone…."

A smile crept upon my face, the thought hit me like a ton of bricks and I snapped my head over to look at Jazz. He furrowed his brows and then started to smile too. "That is BRILLIANT! I should have seen that!"

I laughed. "Safety in numbers and what better sources of help then women who have already been through this…correct?"

"Yes!" Excitement rippled off of Jasper and coated me, I revelled in it. "A vast, cold wasteland that they can hunt and learn, but close enough to humans so they can acclimate…damn, boy! You are a genius!"

I smiled and leaned back, closed my eyes and realized that maybe the future for a little Goth boy could happen. _Just maybe!_

A/N: Let me know what you think. I have been expanding my music to other artists and have found some that just call to me and this story! :) If you have any suggestions of artists to listen to, I would LOVE to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything Twilight; I just like playing with Ms. Meyer's characters. They are a fun bunch! I don't own any of the referenced music, art, literature, or such. They belong to their respective creators and I appreciate them and their ability to enhance my writing.

Songs

"The Forest" by the "Cure Colours" by The Sisterhood, "Lips Like Sugar" by Echo & the Bunnymen, "Creep" by Anberlin, "Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins, and "Float On" by Modest Mouse

**Chapter 10**

**? POV**

I watched her as she walked back to her home from the woods. She was odd, pale, mysterious, beautiful, and I wanted to get closer. I knew if I did, though, she would take off running, I would give chase at her speed, and then inevitably I would kill her. Not because she provoked me, but because the Beast inside me demanded it while the man in me craved her. Oddly enough, I wasn't the only monster watching her. I smelled Cullen in the trees and he was watching her too. I could also smell his arousal; the idiot wanted more than to kill her. Seems I had more in common with him then I thought! He couldn't sense me though and for that I was happy. No need to have a fight... though I am sure it would be fun to tear him apart.

She stopped on the trail as she broke through the woods into her backyard. She turned and looked at the space behind her. I closed my eyes and reached out to her with my psychic capabilities. I wanted to plant seed of curiosity in her brain. The need to come back, play in the woods some more, come to me…but then I opened my eyes in shock when the waves did nothing. I have never had that problem before... with anyone! She shivered as if she sensed my presence, but not my mental link, then turned and continued into her house.

_Hmmm,_ I thought, now more intrigued than ever. _The game is afoot and a delicious one at that!_

**BPOV**

I looked at the path for a few more minutes. Never had the trails made me feel like I was being watched. When I could visit Charlie, he would warn me about wolves, wild cats, rabid squirrels, anything to keep me from going into the woods. Little did father dearest know that there were more dangerous creatures in my own high school! No matter what he said, though, I had never felt uneasy or scared of my beloved woods. But today, walking home, let's just say I officially have the creeps!

I know it was silly, I know there wasn't anything there to hurt me, but I couldn't help walking a little faster into the house and locking the door behind me. I took my duffle bag down to my room and then came back to the kitchen. It was going on 6:30 p.m. and I was starting to get hungry. Looking into the freezer of the fridge I found fish, ice cream (about 2 scoops), fish, ice cubes, and oh…fish. The fridge part didn't look any more promising. I mean, sure pickles are just pickled cucumbers, but a meal they do not make. So, it looks like I was on my way to Forks Foods to get supplies. My tummy wanted lasagna and cooking would be just what the doctor ordered to calm my nerves.

Knowing that Charlie kept extra cash in the owl cookie jar above the stove, I took what was there and headed to my truck. I felt the chill creeping up on me from the trail again and turned to look at the opening. I swore I was being watched, so I hurriedly got into my truck and sped out of the driveway. It wasn't a long drive. I got a text from Charlie not long after I got to the store.

_Squirt, have to stop for gas, but should be home by 8:30 p.m. Is that too late? –C_

_No, going to the store to get stuff for dinner. Lasagna sound good? –B_

_Get the cash over the top of the stove. Sounds good! – C_

_No worries, going to get some beer while I am at it, was a long day at school…LOL – B_

_Umm, no! Wait, let me rephrase that…NO…lol! See you at home! ILY– C_

_ILY2 – B_

I got out of the truck and went into the store. I decided since I had fifty bucks, I was going to stock up on some quick fix items, but also some things I could make and freeze so that I could just throw them in the oven. I was surprised how much I could get, but still had some left over for Charlie to get his vitamin R later; nasty ass beer, ugh! How the man could drink it I don't know, but he let me drink my green tea smoothies without giving me shit. He could have his beer.

I got home and noticed the unease I had been feeling was not present. Sighing with relief, I went into the house with my cloth bags (Yeah, a dollar a piece was worth it; got to save my planet somehow.). I put away the pantry goods, stocked the fridge, and turned on the oven to preheat. I began preparing the lasagna. By 8:00 p.m. the house smelled incredible and made me think that a few pieces of garlic bread would make the meal complete. So, by the time Charlie came in at 8:15 p.m. I had everything but the bread done. He kissed me on top of my head, told me everything smelled delicious, and proceeded to go clean-up for dinner.

As we sat down to eat, Charlie began by asking me how my day was.

"Nothing too unpredictable, I did make a couple of new friends and made one girl become a more devout Christian." Jessica's reaction still made me giggle.

"And who are these new friends, anyone I would know," he asked, dunking his bread in his sauce.

"The Cullen's, James Hunter," I remarked, scooting a piece of lasagna around, then I gave a small chuckle. "I met Jessica Stanley, but I think I scared her more then made a friend. I think she wants to convert me."

I looked up to see Charlie staring at me, eyes wide and appeared to be in mid-chew. "Dad? What's up, do I have something on my face?" I began to wipe sporadically around my cheeks and chin with a napkin.

Charlie coughed a little and took a drink of his water. "Look, you know I'm not going to tell you what to do. Hell, to be honest, I don't know if it would work if I did. And for a lack of a better term, the Cullen's give me the willies!"

It was my turn to stare at Charlie. I really didn't know how to respond. We were quiet for a few minutes before he said, "Can't put my finger on it. I know they have a similar style and persona as you do." He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Bella, you are a smart girl. All I can do is tell you how I feel and let you make your own mind about these things. I guess what I am trying to say with all my word vomit is that, well, I trust you."

Charlie looked up at me then and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I got up, walked around the table, flopped down in his lap and hugged him to me tightly. He was hesitant for a few moments, but I felt his arms circle me and hug me just as tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered against his shoulder, tears threatening to spill. "You don't know how much that means to me. That is all I want is for you to love and trust me."

"Shush now, Pumpkin." Charlie's voice just as quiet and equally as emotional. "You're going to be eighteen. You need to learn how to stand on your own two feet and come to me when you can't anymore. You're going to have no use for me after that."

I sat back and looked at him. Behind those brown eyes that matched mine was a man who was afraid of losing me just after he got me. I kissed him on the forehead and hugged him again.

"You're never going to lose me, Old man." I sniffed. "I will always need a fantastic artist to decorate my court."

He chuckled then and started to tickle me. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard so I wiggled as hard as I could to get out of his grasp. Falling on my ass on the kitchen floor having secured my freedom, we laughed even harder. Charlie told me to go do my homework and he would clean up. He had a few papers to grade and needed to check on a supply shipment that was supposed to be on its way, then he would be heading to bed. Charlie had turned the garage in the back into his art studio. It was an awesome place and I loved going in there. I loved the smell of wet clay and not to mention it was a place to get my creative outlet.

I headed to my room; I had more thoughts about Edward Cullen and his family that gave Charlie the "willies".

**APOV**

I sat there staring at the wall in my bedroom. Jasper had left a few minutes ago and I was pissed. He wasn't going to change me because he and Edward couldn't handle two newborns. I don't give a rat's ass who that Isabella Swan is; I was in line first! She could wait until next year to get changed! Edward would just have to be patient!

_I have been patient, Pixie! For a LONG time; waiting on you and Jasper to get a clue and just change you already!_

_Go suck on a snail, Edward!_ I snarled back, but then a vision hit me! Me and Bella, running together along a vast Arctic Tundra; we were laughing and holding hands. I was wearing a soft blue dress that had flared skirt to it and no shoes. Bella was also barefoot except she was wearing black jeans and a cute "Radiohead" tank top.

_WTF!_ I thought to myself. We would freeze if we were dressed like that in the snow! Then I saw our eyes…RED!

I heard Edward chuckle and felt the overwhelming contentment in Jazz. Oh, this is going to be an interesting year!

A/N: Let me know what you think.

Thank you to all who reviewed last time! You make me want to write!

Check out Nikkipattinson's story "Have a Little Faith". She is one hell of a writer!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything Twilight; I just like playing with Ms. Meyer's characters. They are a fun bunch! I don't own any of the referenced music, art, literature, or such. They belong to their respective creators and I appreciate them and their ability to enhance my writing.

Songs

"Bloodstone" by Judas Priest, "Boat on the River" by Styx, "Katherine Wheel" by HIM, "Love My Way" by the Psychedelic Furs

**Chapter 11**

**? POV**

My ethereal beauty lay sleeping in her bedroom in the basement of her home. She was snoring softly even though the noise in the garage was incredibly loud. The man of the house was out there; listening to his music and making all sorts of racket. But my attention is not there. He is of no concern for me. If I wanted to, I could go into the house and Beauty would be gone before he even felt something amiss. But I wouldn't do that... not yet. Like a man addicted, I stood close to her window that was slightly open at the top, breathing in her scent; listening to her subtle snore and wondering what she was dreaming about. I heard her whimper and roll over in her bed, and then softly she moans the Idiot's name. "E-Edward."

I growl within myself. I don't want his name on her lips_. Mine_, I mentally yell. Beauty whimpers again and is tossing a little more in her bed, something is bothering her. _What is wrong, my dark angel?_

"RUN! He is here, he knows!" she screams. "Edward, he will kill you. Please, my love!" I hear something fall on the floor and I hear her moan angrily. "Fuck! That hurt." She must have fallen. I move back towards the woods so as not to draw attention to myself.

_Who was she talking about? Why was she protecting that waste of flesh? UGH!_ I moan to myself and go hunting. I need to feed; I need to regain control before my cover is blown!

**BPOV**

UGH! I was having the worst dream ever! I felt like something was following me as I was walking to my private lake where I always met Edward. I get there and things do not feel right. I feel that uneasiness again. No Edward, but everything looks the same. I sit and wait, thinking about the only two questions I really have for him right now that need to be answered. Once I get those, I think our dynamic is going to change. But then I feel like I am being watched; not in a good way and not by who I want. I look towards the opposite side of the lake. There is a shadow of a man. His red eyes looking at me and I am scared! They look like they are on fire and they are so intense in their stare; I want to move, but I can't. Then he smiles and they are the brightest white teeth I have ever seen. I fear they will devour me. He snaps them twice as if he were nipping at me and I scream for Edward! But he is not there, but then I feel his presence…where is he? The shadow man laughs, deep and throaty. He likes my fear, he likes that I am afraid of him and what he can do, or wants to do.

I still don't see Edward, but I feel him. So I do the only thing my heart can think of because my brain seems to be on holiday: I scream for him to run! I know Edward is strong and otherworldly, but I also know he is fast. I don't know about the shadow man. I breathe in deeply and channel my inner bitch... Rosalie would be so happy. I pick up a rock beside me and throw it at the shadow man. As he dodges the rock I take my chance to turn and run, but I trip on the log and fall flat on my ass. The pain is so intense I wake up and realize I am on the floor, having fallen out of my bed. _GAH!_

I get up and head to the shower to get ready for school. It had been almost a week since I had last seen Edward, he hadn't come to school. AND he hadn't visited my dreams! It was like he dropped this huge bomb on me and I am all of a sudden on my own to find my way! How am I supposed to make an informed decision if the man is not going to be around for me to pick his brain? I mean, I have questions, he has answers, it's a symbiotic relationship!

I come out of the bathroom and scream. There, sitting on my bed looking better than any being had a right to, was the man of my torment! Edward sat on the end of my bed, leaning back on his elbows, eyes concentrated on me, and OOOH those eyes were black! My body had a mind of its own as I walked to him, dropping my towel, climbing on top of him and straddling his lap. My arms went around his neck and before he could say anything, my mouth was on his, demanding he argue his case. He was going to lose!

Edward was evidently ready to state his case because his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips pushed and pulled against mine, trying to control the situation. I was having NONE of that; this was my argument! As he opened his mouth to kiss me again, I slowly pushed my tongue inside and ran it along his. He moaned deeply and continued to create the feeling again. Electricity was pulsing through my body with every touch, every movement, every greedy sound that came from our bodies. As he pulled on my hips that were moving against his, I felt him! Right where I wanted him. I had never wanted anyone there, but as I moved over the ever impressive bulge that the vamp was sporting, I moaned deeply. "So very good."

And everything stopped! I was thrown on the bed, bouncing a little from the strength of it all, and Edward was across the room sitting on my stairs leading to the kitchen. His eyes were big and black, wide with fear, and he was breathing very heavily for someone who didn't need to!

I couldn't get my own breath to slow, but I had stopped bouncing and his eyes held mine like tractor beams.

"I guess I am stronger than I thought," Edward finally sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Wish I could say the same," I murmured as I slowly brought my quilt around me. I was suddenly embarrassed of my nakedness despite having just jumped a vampire who admitted a week ago he wanted to kill me! Yeah, I was all sorts of smart!

"Shit, Bella," Edward starts to stand and move up the stairs, "I'm sorry…."

"Hey," I shout out to him, Edward stops and turns to look at me. "I'm sorry. Please, don't go."

He sits on the stairs again and I grab my clothes for the day and head to the bathroom. "I will be right back, don't move!"

I throw on my long sleeved shirt and the black corset, and my black frilled skirt with the black straps and silver buckles. I put on my grey eye shadow and pull my hair into a loose pony tail on the top of my head. I forgo the lipstick and head back into my room. My purple and black stripped socks are sitting on top of my laundry basket so I put them on and then don my black chucks. Edward is watching me move through my room. I feel the heat of his stare with every step I take. I finally put on some purple jeweled studs in my ears and grab my silver cross off my dresser. I look in the mirror and decide that maybe I will put in the silver viper bites in tomorrow and leave the black ones in for today.

I turned to face him and he lets out a sigh. "Damn, Princess." I smile at him and he smiles back. I follow him into the kitchen. I need food if I am going to deal with this.

**EPOV**

I watch her walk up the stairs and can hear myself being drawn in by the subtle sway of her hips. Hips I had my hands wrapped around a few minutes ago. Damn, I didn't know really what to do when she jumped me like that. I met Charlie in the garage as the sounds of "Boat on the River" by Styx came out of the tiny studio. He said I could go in the house and wait in the kitchen and that Bella would be up shortly. He was hesitant to speak to me, but I think he was giving me the benefit because I was Bella's friend. Having just moved here, his thoughts were of how much Bella needed friends no matter how much they gave him the "willies". Willies? Really? Who says stuff like that anymore? Evidently ex-police chief turned art teacher Charlie Swan does! Not being one to argue with a man who still has guns on his property and the license to use them still, regardless if they would hurt me or not, I went into the house.

I heard her singing in the shower, one of my favorite songs by H.I.M.:

"_Lo and behold, baby, these are the things you make me do. Katherine Wheel, I'm burning for you. I'm burning for you. Come on and break me a limb at a time. Wrap me around your spokes so tight. There's no letting go. Spin me around to blur the line between you and I. What are you waiting for?_"

I wanted to be in that shower. I wanted to run my hands over her body as she sang the song, feeling her move to the music; feeling what it was doing to both of us._"Holding hands won't be enough. In a world giving head to a gun. Love in theory and practice. Chapter one…."_

She came out of the bathroom then and saw me on the bed. Shit, the electricity was INTENSE! She slowly came toward me and for a vampire I was paralyzed. When her body was on mine and then her lips were on me, I couldn't think. I wanted to take! Take her lips, take her tongue against mine, her body against mine. It was like she was fighting me; punishing me and wanted me to fight back. To prove to her that I wanted to fight for this.

_Baby girl, you have no idea how much I want to fight for this…for you!_ But the moment she moaned I thought I had fucked up and hurt her, so I moved away as soon as I could. She started to cover her body. I then knew I had fucked up. I had forced her to do something she didn't want. I was a monster.

She begged me to stay and the way her dark chocolate eyes pulled at me I couldn't say no. She was my queen. I had no power here. I was in her domain. I stayed and I watched how she moved around fluidly. She was incredibly beautiful, dark purple was definitely her color, it made her skin look more translucent.

I had no words, but my speechlessness made her smile. And that is how I am here, staring at her ass, and her leading me. I will follow her anywhere, she totally owns me, I just have to wait a while to let her know that!

"Okay," Bella began as she grabbed orange juice from the fridge and then popped toast in the toaster. She turned to look at me and I felt the heat of her stare ogle me. "Here is what is going to happen. You are going to take me to school. We are going to go to classes. You are going to sit with me alone at lunch. WE are going to hammer out some details."

She buttered her toast, drained her juice, and then turned to look at me. Her eyes were almost black. She started walking towards me, placed her hands on my cheeks and commanded my attention. "And then, My Dark Prince," she leaned forward till she was whispering in my ear, "we are going to go to one of my favorite places and we are going to redo what happened in my bedroom."

She ran her nose along my chin as she stepped backwards, softly letting her lips slide along mine, before she grabbed her bag and started out the door towards my car. I caught up to her. I pulled her back against my chest and nuzzled her neck, watching her body break out in goosebumps.

"Why would I do that, Princess?"

She brought her right hand back around my back and put it in my jean pocket, trying to hold me in place with her human strength, as she swayed her body gently against mine. In words so softly I was lucky to hear she said, "Because it is time that you had someone to rule with you and I don't think I have a choice anymore."

I watched as she walked to my car and got in the front seat. She knew she owned me. I was SCREWED!

A/N: Let me know what you think. Any thought of how ?POV is?


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing Twilight, I just like playing with the characters. They are so much fun! Any other mentions of movies, music, art, literature, etc… that wonderful stuff are owned by their respective creators, they just add to my dark purpose!

When last we left:

"_Why would I do that, Princess?"_

_She brought her right hand back around my back and put it in my jean pocket, trying to hold me in place with her human strength, as she swayed her body gently against mine. In words so softly I was lucky to hear she said, "Because it is time that you had someone to rule with you and I don't think I have a choice anymore."_

_I watched as she walked to my car and got in the front seat. She knew she owned me. I was SCREWED!_

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I didn't think it would do any good dwelling on the dream. Edward would probably think I was crazy if I said anything. I mean, seriously, who could hurt a vampire? But still, there was a part deep inside of me that felt he needed to be protected. And an even bigger part that felt I needed to be the one protecting him. I looked over at Edward while he was driving; he was incredible! So incredibly good looking that it amazed me that he would want me!

Okay, I know that I am a Gothic Queen and I have stated my claim to the throne here already. However, like many Queens, I am a great actress. I know I gave Edward the sense that I was confident and that I was in control of everything, but everything inside of me just a quivering mess! I have never been so attracted to someone or as bold as my earlier actions would suggest. As I stated earlier, I never wanted anyone in that way. I know that Rose thought I was insane and should have jumped several of my suitors in Phoenix, but I just couldn't.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Edward asked. His eyes were on the road, but his lips were turned up in a smirk. "You could give a guy a complex you know."

"Yes, I am sure that a big, strong vampire such as yourself would get a complex from a smiling human girl," I quipped. I turned and stared out the window next to me. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the car had stopped and that Edward had turned to look at me. He placed his fingers under my chin, and gripping it gently, turned to me to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"My Dark Beauty, you don't see yourself clearly." Edward placed a piece of hair that had fallen behind my ear. "You, of all people, have the ability to bring this vampire to his knees with just a look."

At that moment I couldn't breathe. I was locked into his stare. I doubted his words and hoped that he couldn't see that deep inside I was just a lonely mouse of a girl who felt like she had no real purpose in the world. I had felt that way for so long and in a lot of respects still feel that way. That at any moment people would see through my mask and would know that is who I really was. That is why a long time ago I decided that in order to keep people from seeing that part of me that I would be Queen and help people who loved the same culture as I did. To watch people flourish and let their inner beauty shine, regardless if I ever would or not.

As I sat there beside Edward, I wanted to be that strong person, but Edward had this inane ability to make my defenses disappear. And Mousey Bella would make an appearance soon, destroying everything by driving him away. I sighed heavily.

Edward rubbed our nose softly together and whispered, his lips gently against mine, "I only wish to show you my court and hope you find it missing only one thing."

_Missing something?_

"What would that be?" I whispered, having lost all ability to focus. I wanted more of his cool lips, his sweet breath fanning over my face, his hands gently caressing me…anywhere!

"You!" His lips pressed harder against mine. Then like a flash, Edward was out of the car and moving around to my side. I hadn't realized we were at the school parking lot. I didn't even notice the evil pixie who had wormed her way into my heart was bouncing excitedly next to her Mad-Hatter boyfriend. I had only been able to concentrate on one thing; that he thought I was the only thing missing from his world. _ME_, how is that possible!

Alice bounced over to me and looped her arm through mine when I had exited the car. I didn't have time to respond to Edward's remarks, because she was pulling me towards our class and blowing kisses to Jasper as he and Edward headed to their class.

"I so love being in love," Alice sighed as we strolled to my locker.

_Love_? Is that what this was? I had only known him for a few days. Was it possible for anyone to fall in love in that short amount of time?

"Yes, it is. It happens all the time. Now stop over-thinking!"

"Get out of my head," I sighed as I opened my locker. "It is crowded enough as it is."

Alice turned me to look at her. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned me up and down. "I don't have to get in your head when you say things out loud!" She stuck her tongue out at me and smirked. "Trust me, I know it is scary, but there are a lot worse feelings to feel."

I nodded in agreement. I am sure there are worse things to feel, especially fear. Then it occurred to me, if Alice could help Edward with his dreams, maybe she could help me with mine.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if you could help me." I tried to keep my voice level, hoping she couldn't pick up on my nervousness.

"Jazz and I have plans, but I am all yours tomorrow night." She grasped my hand in hers and pulled me toward class. I agreed and made a mental note to let Edward know I would be occupied, a Goth Girl Night if you will. "Come on, Queenie. A little birdie told me that Jessica plans on slipping holy water into your drinking cup at lunch."

We giggled all the way to class. I so love playing with Jessica!

**EPOV**

I felt him before I saw him. James had been watching us from the parking lot, so I wasn't surprised when he followed us into the school. I knew he was interested in Bella. He liked the way she moved, the way she was confident in her look, but he did not like how she shot him down when he asked her out. AND he really didn't like that she was now on my arm for me to parade around.

_Sissy Goth boy, thinking he is the modern day vampire and the girls at school would fall for him. I get more puss playing my guitar then he will with his, 'Oh, the cruel, cruel world!' mentality._

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face from his asinine words, and couldn't hold back the laugh when he bumped forcibly into my shoulder as he passed and yelled, "Watch where fuck you're going, Emo-ward!"

"Hi, Edward," a soft voice called beside me. I turned to see it was Emmett McCarty. He was the right outfielder for the varsity baseball team, but was on the DL because he threw his shoulder out at one of the games. Stadium wall + Emmett's shoulder = out for rest of season for therapy. I nodded my head at him.

Emmett was cool; he was personable to everyone. His ex-girlfriend, Kate Monroe, dumped him when he would be out for a season. I guess it's unacceptable to be seen at social functions with a rehabilitating baseball player. Fucking gold-digger!

"What can I do for you, Emmett?" I wasn't going to be snarky with him. He had never really picked on me like the other guys, but he never stood up for me either. In my book that was almost as bad.

"Well, see, I have this assignment to compare a book in literature with a movie that was made about it. See, I have Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_." I started to say something and he held his hand up to stop me from saying anything. "Before you say anything, my mind was not on your being Goth. Jasper mentioned how lucky he was going to be because you have such an enormous DVD collection of all sorts of movies. He got _Phantom of the Opera_."

I waited, giving him a chance to spit it out what he wanted, so I could get to my first class of the day. The sooner class gets over, the sooner I see Bella! That is my main objective today!

"Look, do you happen to have any of the _Frankenstein_ movies?" He looked down at his hands. "I have the book. I've read it several times and absolutely love it. I would like to see something that was filmed in black and white, but the video store here doesn't have anything and the one in the Port is out until after my project."

I looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to do and finally decided to throw an idea out there. "Look, I have a copy of the 1931 Universal release with Boris Karloff, but I also have the 1994 one that was directed by and starring Kenneth Branagh, with Robert De Niro and Helena Bonham Carter." Taking a deep breath I looked at him. "If you aren't doing anything Saturday, how about you, me, and Jasper get together and have a film fest. We can watch our movies and maybe help each other come up with ideas for a paper."

He looked at me for a moment as if I grew three heads and then shook it softly, smiled, and stuck his hand out. "Deal, I could use all the help I can get."

Shaking it back and smiling, I started to walk away. "Edward..." I stopped and looked at him again. "What book did you have?"

I sighed. "_Dracula_."

We both laughed and went our separate ways to class. The time until lunch went pretty much as usual, with the exception I almost got thrown out of geometry before it even started. Mike was making a comment about how he was going to do Bella so well that she would see the light and lose her loser Goth ways. I grabbed him by the neck and was about to tell him how I was going to bring him to a slow painful death, when Mr. Jostens walked in and told me if we didn't break it up we would have to go see Dean Marcus.

I hate Dean Marcus! He has never liked me since I started at Marsten, but that is okay; there was no love loss on my end either. He was always leaving pamphlets in the lockers of student he believed were 'Not on the right path.' I had everything from Christian groups, drug support groups, cult awareness groups, suicide numbers…. When will people learn being Goth doesn't mean you can't be Christian, that you're on drugs, that you sacrifice people to Satan, or that you want to kill yourself?

I didn't give a shit about that anymore. I had Bella. All she had to do was realize we were more than physically compatible; we were each other's mates! She was beautiful, intelligent, and the confidence she shows…she was everything. And for that douche, Newton, to threaten to defile her in any way… the fucker was going down! We glared at each other, but he flinched when he heard the soft growl come from me. Yeah, I was going to defend my woman and you are on my hit list, asshat!

When I heard the bell ring signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch, I wasn't surprised to see Newton bolt out the door. I laughed lowly and started out the door when Mr. Jostens' called to me, "Cullen."

I stopped and looked at him; he smiled at me and looked down at his desk for a moment. "Don't let the stupidity of others ruin your future."

I looked at him with a confused look. He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "I have been a member of the **Forks Wings** from the time I could ride a motorcycle. Under this black dress shirt hides the ink that would make many faculty members cringe in fear." He snorted a little and I smiled at him. "What I am trying to say, son, is that you are part of a subculture with deep roots and misunderstood tendencies. I know the feeling, but we can't let the stupidity of a few make our lives miserable and make us doubt ourselves."

I smiled at him. "Miss Swan is an intelligent and beautiful girl. Michael Newton is an idiot and Karma has a way of coming around and smacking people in the ass. When he opens his mouth, walk away. You have an incredible future ahead of you…he might stuck at his parent store reliving the years of his high school football glory."

We laughed and shook hands, as I promised him to keep my cool from now on. I bowed out of his room and made my way to the cafeteria. Bella was sitting there giggling with Alice. She seemed so happy and when Newton winked at her she made a move that looked like she was going to spew on her lunch. When she saw me, her entire face lit up and it was Mike's turn to look ill. He moved quickly to the opposite side of the cafeteria.

I sat next to my girl, smiling at the way her cheek grew to a lovely pink shade when I kissed her on the temple. "Hello, my beautiful dark goddess."

"My lord," she whispered as she kissed my cheek. Jasper plopped down next to Alice and began kissing her at her neck, cheek, and ear until she started laughing and squeaking.

I tossed one of Bella's fries at him and he looked at me like I had left a hole in his temple. "Dude, it took hours to get this look. Don't mess with my look!"

"Whatever, Mad Hatter," I chided back. "So, we have McCarty coming over on Saturday for a film fest, you game?"

He looked at me like I had told him I stole his favorite eyeliner. "McCarty? As in Emmett McCarty?"

"Yeah, evidently you bragged about our movie collection and he wanted to borrow some movies. You know how I am about lending stuff out, so I invited him over and he seemed really responsive about it." I played with a curl of Bella's hair while I spoke to Jasper. Bella's hair was so soft! I loved how it felt on my fingers. She turned to smile at me when I tugged it gently and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I hated the taste of the red goo she had on there from her fries, but loved that she kissed me anyway.

"Ugh," Jasper grumbled as he picked at the fry on the table that had hit him earlier. "Fine, but if I have to pretend to eat popcorn and pizza the whole day, you do too!"

I frowned at the prospect. Human food really didn't sit well with vampire digestive systems, but I had been the one to make the movie fest. I would suffer along with all that went with it.

"Why don't Alice and I attend?" Bella piped up. Alice smiled at Bella and nodded her head excitedly. "That way there is less human food for you to eat and you can also show me your room of gloom."

I smiled down at my dark princess. "You, my pale beauty, are a genius."

"But they don't have the same assignment," Jasper pointed out.

"True," Alice commented. "But we could say that we were having a Girl's Night and movies go well with that."

Bella frowned and then mumbled, "What if poor Emmett felt like a fifth wheel? I don't want him uncomfortable."

Then her phone started buzzing. Bella got giddy at the number and answered right away. "RO! Why are you calling me so early, why aren't you in class?"

"_Teachers' institute for the next several days, no less than a week. Seems Riley let lose some of Mr. Dexter's bugs and they have been breeding in the furnace room. The school needs to have a thorough examination before it is deemed safe for students to return. Sooooo…."_

"Wow that is at least a week, right? Going to be partying at _Velvet_?"

_What was Velvet?_

"_I thought about that, and since I have a whole week…can I come and visit?"_

Bella began bouncing up and down in her seat. "YES! That would be so wonderful! When can you get here?"

"_Daddy said I could fly out tomorrow, if I was a good girl."_

"Let me call Charlie. I don't think he will have any problem with it and then I will text you." She sighed and leaned in to me. "Ro, it is going to be so nice to have you here!"

With that she hung up the phone. "Boys, forget my last comment. Saturday is going to ROCK!"

A/N: Sorry, Poppet, RL got the best of me. Holidays, I work in an admissions office for a university, my birthday on New Year's Eve…let's just say it has been a wild ride with no spare time for writing. I, however, could not wait to get back in the story driver seat and bring you a new chapter!

I LOVE that you all had ideas of who our mystery POV could be…keep the thoughts coming, still too early to reveal. THANK YOU, Nikkipattinson, you are the world's most awesome beta! Check out her writings if you want some really good reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing Twilight; I just like playing with the characters. They are so much fun! Any other mentions of movies, music, art, literature, etc… that wonderful stuff are owned by their respective creators, they just add to my dark purpose!

Artists to listen to:

"A Girl Called Harmony" by Attrition  
>"Spellbound" by Siouxsie and the Banshees<br>"Fade to Grey" by Visage  
>"Wax and Wane" by Cocteau Twins<p>

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

To say I was slightly disappointed that Edward and I would not be able to continue to our make out session from earlier was putting things mildly. Not too long after we had all made plans for the weekend, which now included my Rosie, my father called. His car won't start at the school, so he wondered if I would come pick him up after school.

"We both could go." Edward pouted as he hugged me at my locker and was placing small kisses along my jaw. From jumping away from me earlier this morning to the now nibbling on my neck he was doing, I was so tempted to agree. However, I needed to talk to dad about Rosie and other things. And one of those things was making it very hard to form coherent thoughts and sentences. I pushed on his chest a little, knowing it wasn't me that was moving him, but he moved back and looked at me with a smirk on his face, "I thought you wanted to talk and have a repeat of your room. Only with me not running this time?"

I sighed heavily and smiled at him, "I know, God, Edward, you know I do."

I ran my thumb over his bottom lip and he pretended to try to bite it, causing me to giggle, "Then what has you running away from me this time?"

I looked at him confused, "I'm not running. If anything, I am 100% in this." I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged a little, looking him straight in the eyes, "Listen to me and listen good…I want you, Edward. I want to go on moonlit walks in the woods, picnics at dusk on the cliffs in La Push, and dancing at _La Tua Cantante_ till we can't feel our feet anymore." I then leaned in and ran my lips softly over his, "And then you take me to bed and bring me back to life."

He moaned and pulled my upper lip into his mouth and sucked it gently, "Then why can't we go get your father and then head to our clearing. Explore what makes you come to life…"

"Oh, tormented love, I want that, but I need to speak with my father. I want to talk to him about Ro…and about us." Edward sighed and looked down at his feet. He moved us back till he was against the lockers and looked at me when I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, "Hey, Charlie happens to be one of the coolest people in my life, present company excluded. He gets me; he gives me respect that I earn by giving it back to him. I want you in my life, but I need to know what his expectations are of me on this. If there are boundaries he doesn't feel comfortable about me crossing in his home or while I am living with him, I need to know what those are."

Edward sighed and nodded, knowing I am right. Charlie and I may not be on the same page about interests, but there is always respect, and I am not about to abuse that. I couldn't go back to Renee and Phil…no!

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed under his jaw, he shivered and smirked at me, "Don't kill this before it starts."

"I worry about killing you." He looked at me intently, I had a suspicion he worried he would hurt me, Edward is a vampire but I am not naive.

"Then don't." I smirk as I tug his hair again and lean in to whisper in his ear, "At least not till I am Queen. I don't want a short rule."

He laughed and kissed me on top of my head, "Fine, you little control freak. Will I see you later tonight?" I nodded with a small smile, we had so much to talk about, "Alright then, let me drive you home so you can go get your dad and ask him if it is okay for me to violate you in your home."

I glared at him playfully and slapped him on the arm. He raised his hands in surrender, still laughing. I sighed and grabbed my stuff from the locker. I slammed it shut and the next thing I know I am thrown over Edwards shoulder as he is running at human pace to his car. My shouting protests were drawing giggles and some glares from girls, cat calls and glares from boys, and warnings from a few teachers. I pretended to be mad all the way home, but I know I am not fooling him. When Edward finally pulls into my driveway, he rushes to my side to help me out of the car, and then kisses me senseless outside of my truck.

Edward traced my cheek with his finger tips, sliding them slowly down my neck and stopping at my pulse point, "Kidding aside, I promise to wait till you are ready; I want you with me, forever." He kissed me softly on the lips and murmured, "And that STILL won't be long enough."

I watched him walk backwards to his car through hooded eyes, barely able to breathe. Yeah, this man…vampire…whatever had the power to kill me, destroy me into little pieces. The funny thing is that it wouldn't be with his teeth or hands if it happened! Sighing, I got in my truck, popped in my _Nightwish's_ "Dark Passion Play" CD, and head out to get my dad.

When I got closer to campus I texted Charlie to see where he was located. It didn't take long to find him at all and when I did I found Charlie standing under a tree talking to a woman; a very attractive Native American woman with lovely tan skin and black braids that framed her face. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans that looked like they had been cut at the knee to make shorts and rolled up to hide the hem. She wore a black "Stained" concert shirt, and she was wearing a pair of red Chucks. I instantly liked this woman, and I hadn't even met her yet. As close as they were standing to each other I sensed that Charlie liked her too. They were laughing, enjoying their moment. Charlie must have heard the truck because he looked up and waved at me, said good bye to his friend, and jogged to my parking spot. The woman watched him till he was in the truck, than turned to walk away, and then it was Charlie's turn to stare at her.

I started the engine, making Charlie jump a little, and got back on the road to go home. The conversation was easy; I avoided any questions about his friend and asked about Ro coming to visit instead. Charlie seemed cool with her staying with us for the week; she could stay in my room as I had a big enough bed and plenty of room for her stuff. The next topic wasn't so comfortable and he could sense my nervousness.

"You, my wicked one, look like you are going to worry that steering wheel to death" He smirked as he looked at me, trying to lighten the mood, "What's got you black panties in a knot?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him my best evil glare, Charlie chuckled, "Okay, okay, I would like to make it home in one piece, what's got you so tense all of a sudden?"

I didn't know how to phrase my question. I mean, do I jump in and say, _"Hey, Dad, I want to date Edward, am I allowed to do wicked things to him in my room? I promise to keep the noise level down…"_ Yeah, that won't go well regardless of our relationship.

"How about I start?" Charlie suggested looking out the front windshield, "I have a feeling this has to do with Edward picking you up this morning or my friend, Sue, that you saw me with a few moments ago? Am I close?"

"I really like Edward," I started quietly, "and he has told me he likes me. We are going to start dating…"

Charlie sighed heavily from his seat; I guess he didn't know where to precede either. I just started living with him and we didn't have a chance to really iron out any of the details. After a few moments he turned the radio off and turned towards me, still looking out his window.

"I guess I have been just so happy having you here that we really haven't had much time to discuss 'rules', if you will." I could see his eyebrow cocked at me as he I nodded my agreement, "so I guess dating is as good a place as any."

He blew out a big gust of air and looked down at his hands, "I'm not naïve enough to believe that hormones have changed much since I was your age. I guess I am just hoping that you have some basic knowledge of the birds and the bee…"

"Umm, yeah Dad…look, I will be honest and say I know how uncomfortable this is for you being my parent and all." I sighed heavily, "I…you see I never…Charlie, I am a virgin!"

He just stared at me, like I had told him the world was really flat and that aliens have been brainwashing us for a while now about it being round. So, I continued, "Mom has had me on the pill since I was twelve years old because of female stuff, and I am not ready to change the status of my v-card, so that is not up for discussion. I just really like Edward, I want to know what your rules and expectations are for us."

He chuckled nervously, "Damn, you don't hold back, do you, baby girl? That is one of the things I love about you, you get right to the point no matter how weird the conversation." Charlie played with something invisible on his pant leg and started again, "I guess I would ask that you remember that we share a home. I don't expect you two not to show PDA, but I don't want to watch. If he's in your room the door stays open. Just respect our home and not use it as a brothel…does that make sense."

I pulled the car to the shoulder of the road and put it in park, I wasn't offended by his statement, but I needed to say this without the distraction of trying to pay attention to the road, "I know I am blunt, but I like to just lay things out there. I won't hide things from you as long as they are my things to share." _Because there was no way I was going to tell him about Edward being a vampire_. "I promise to respect your rules, and I really appreciate all that you have done since I have come to live with you."

I was staring at my hands the whole time, hoping my words held the same sense of sincerity without the eye contact. I felt his fingers lift my chin to look at him, "I am a different person, Bella. When I got shot, my whole outlook changed. I wanted to do something different with my life and see where I could go. A lot of people came down on me because I was no longer serving the people as a police officer, some said I was a coward and should just forget I was shot, some looked at me with pity."

He sighed heavy and looked out the window, "but what I found out was that as much as I loved serving the people, I loved you more. I didn't become an art teacher because of you, but you did inspire me."

It was my turn to look confused, he laughed at my furrowed brow and continued, "Bella, you have always been a very unique person. You liked staying up late and watching old horror movies; you were never a princess for Halloween, but some sort of monster instead." He started to laugh so hard as he continued, "And don't get me started on animatedly fought with me when I wanted to kill the spiders in the basement when you decided to make it your bedroom."

"They gave it character," I protested.

"They ate the crickets and put up spider webs." He cocked an eyebrow at me. He shook then and gave a small chuckle, "And they gave me the willies."

WE both laughed then and he grabbed my hand and smiled at me, "Just promise me that we will always talk and I think we will be okay. You have always treated our home and myself with respect, I just ask that you keep doing that as well."

"You got it, Dad." I reached over and hugged him.

"Okay," he sighed. "Take me home, I'm hungry!"

"Soo bossy." I snorted and started back home.

**?POV**

I watched them get out of her vehicle and walk towards the house. Both laughing and talking about what to make for dinner. Don't get me wrong, fish is a very excellent meal, but I prefer it raw. I am not sure that Beauty and her father would appreciate it that way. I sniffed the air, but didn't smell the Beast anywhere, so I felt safe to get closer to their home. I watched from the window as Beauty cooked the meal for the two of them, how they ate with amicable silence, and how Beauty went downstairs to her room. I watched as the father cleared up the table, loaded the dishwasher and prepared to bring the trash outside. I hid behind the side of the house so as not to attract his attention while he was outside. I watched as he walked to the garage where the cans were located, turn and walk back towards the house…only to stop halfway and turn in my direction.

He seemed to stare right at me and then a slow smile crept onto his face. Then in a soft voice, he spoke.

"I know you are here, I have smelled you ever since she got here."

I froze where I was. _Surely he wasn't talking to me…_

"You are an idiot, hiding in the dark, watching her every move." Then his eyes started glowing, like there was a fire behind them, "I know she will be of age soon, but if you think I will let a being such as yourself possess her, you are wrong!"

I stepped out so that he could see me, his grin got bigger and his hands turned into fists, "What are you talking about, old man? Who are you to keep me from my Beauty?"

"Oh, you are so mistaken, my otherworldly friend, I am more than you can comprehend." He raised his hand and I felt like a vice grip encircled my throat. The next thing I know I am pinned against a tree, unable to breathe or move. "She is my child, and neither you nor that vampire are going to have an easy time taking her from me. Her power is her own, when she comes into it, it will be her choice that will help her rule this sad little planet…but there may be others."

_Others?_

"You thought you were the only two beings in this world? Oh, how humorous!" He dropped me on the ground like a sack of potatoes, and as I tried to catch my breath he spoke again, turning towards the house, "There are things out there, Jacob Black, that are more dangerous than wolf-changling and a vampire. And it would behoove you to look into what that might be then trying to fight a, what did you call me? OH, yeah, old man, was it?"

He knew who I was, he knew what I was, what the Beast was as well, but what the in the hell was HE? And what was he talking about my Beauty and power? He turned and smiled at me at the door, his eyes had changed back, but his smile was still dangerous.

"**Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jujub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch….****" And with that he walked into the house, still smiling and still**** confusing me.**

** What power? What other beings?**

A/N: Well? Thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing Twilight; I just like playing with the characters. They are so much fun! Any other mentions of movies, music, art, literature, etc… that wonderful stuff are owned by their respective creators, they just add to my dark purpose!

Bands to read by:

"Glass" by Bat for Lashes  
>"Trophy" by Bat for Lashes<br>"Hang Him Higher" by Wumpscut  
>"Temple of Love" by Sisters of Mercy<p>

_**Previously….**_

_"_**_Beware the Jabberwocky, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jujube bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch…._****_" And with that he walked into the house, still smiling and still confusing me._**

_** What power? What other beings?**_

**BPOV**

I had called Rose and told her the good news. In two short days my best friend would be here spending a week and helping me create havoc. Dad agreed to clean up the kitchen and take the trash out while I went and took a shower and got ready to finish my homework. The more I thought about our talk, the happier I was with the way that it went. I know that a discussion like this would have never taken place with my mother. She flipped when she found out that my love for the Goth subculture was more than a phase. In fact, she tried to hide my copies of _Gothic Beauty Magazine_ when they started coming to the house. She would throw them away, but Phil would find them and secretly give them to me later on. It was nice to have a place to read about people who have similar tastes that I did. I would end up taking them over to Rose's house as her parents didn't really care what she did as long as she stayed out of their way. They were rich and overly busy with their own little worlds that they just gave her things and thought that would be enough.

But it didn't matter, because she would be here and I couldn't wait! I called Edward and he seemed pleased that she was coming. He had talked to his family and they agreed with Emmett and Ro there that they would act "human". Edward was going to talk to Emmett tomorrow and tell him about us girls being there. Then the girls were having a slumber party in Alice's room. I couldn't wait! I needed the red highlights in my hair renewed something terrible and Alice said she could do it! So Rose was going to bring my favorite hair product from Phoenix. Yes, my world seems to be coming together nicely. It wouldn't be long till I was ruling the Goth scene here with my other-worldly man and eventually I would join him for eternity.

Then I sat there looking at the swirls of grey and black on my ceiling, I let the music, "Glass" by Bat for Lashes, lull me into a sleep. But it was an odd sleep, not like the usual pull. Usually, I ended up in the forest, at my lake sitting on the log next to the water, waiting for Edward. Instead this time I was in the stone hallway of what appeared to be a castle. It was dark outside and evidently very windy as the sheer red curtains blew towards the opposing wall. Wall sconces were lit showing the paintings that were hanging between them. I looked at each one as I walked past. There was a picture of a woman, her red eyes staring back at me. She had wild curly red hair that looked like she never could tame. But what scared me was the smile on her face, like she was watching me and was going to eat me. I walked a little quicker to the next picture.

It was of a man, he was wearing a deep purple jacket that was open and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was a beautiful chocolate brown color and his hair had thick braids framing his face. He too had blood red eyes, but he did not smile, he just looked at me with a determined look. He held a cane in his hands that had a silver snake head on it that had glowing green jewel eyes. The next person was also a man, but he had blonde hair that almost looked white, but was gathered in a pony tail at the base of his next. The weird thing is he looked like James; with his red eyes and the smile he gives me in class all the time. In the picture I looked like he was reaching out to touch me. I knew it was a painting, but I really seemed like James was coming for me and I was afraid, so I began to run.

Then I heard laughter, malicious laughter, coming from behind me. I turned to look and there was the shadow man with glowing eyes. He was here and he was after me again. I looked towards the portraits and realized that the people were starting to come out of the painting, turning towards me and walking in my direction. I ran. Surely, if I ran then they would not be able to catch me, but for all the effort I was putting into running I was getting nowhere. They were gaining on me just by walking and that crazy ass shadow man was still laughing and watching.

I turned to see James, so close, almost able to touch me and he spoke, "Come, Bella. It will only hurt for a moment."

Just as I thought he was going to touch me I was falling. I screamed and opened my eyes. I was back in my room. "Trophy" was playing on my Bat for Lashes compilation that Rose had made me. That was not what shocked me, as I looked around I saw swirls of electric blue mist swirling around me and a voice calling to me.

"It is only a dream, love. There is no one who is going to hurt you."

I recognized the voice, but I could not find the person to whom it belonged. "Where are you?"

My father came and sat on my bed. The electric blue mist still floated around me, but extended around him. "Dad?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems that we have some talking to do. There is a lot you need to know."

I sat up against my backboard, reaching out and touching the mist. It changed from blue to purple at my touch. It reminded me a lot of one of those fiber optic flowers my mom had. I looked at Charlie and he smiled at me, I sighed and motioned for him to speak. "No time like the present."

"The real reason you were sent to live with me had nothing to do with you being Goth," he started, looking down at his hand. "It has everything to do with you coming of age."

I looked at him in confusion. "Mom sent me to live with you because I would be eighteen soon? She is weirder then I thought!"

Charlie chuckled, shook his head, and then he looked up at me. "No, my dear one, I am not talking about your birth date…well maybe in a way I am." He got up and went to my vent window, looked out into our yard. "Bella, you are special. More than you realize."

He turned and looked at me then, hands motioning to the mist still in the air. "You are more than this amazing girl sitting in front of me."

Charlie stared at me then, his eyes starting to glow, but I still wasn't afraid. His eyes were not like the Shadow man's, they weren't red and sinister. These were yellow and I noticed that the mist was turning a yellow color as well. There was a heat radiating from the mist and it was comforting.

"How are you doing this?" I asked, watching as his eyes returned to normal and the mist disappeared.

Charlie sighed and came to sit on my bed again. "_We_ can do this because we are _Yodita."_

I began laughing. "We are from a race of little _Star Wars_ men? Am I going to get pointy ears and start talking backwards too?" Charlie gave me a cross expression and a stare that told me to cut it out. So I quickly muttered, "Sorry."

He nodded his head and continued. "_Yodita _have been around since time began. We were actually one of the first beings on the Earth. Our species hasn't really flourished well because women are rarely born into our kind. When we do have a woman born she goes on to produce only men." Charlie stood up again and walked back to my vent window. "Around the time of the beginning of the Roman Empire, our kind found that we could reproduce with human women. This produced more men and women and the women could produce women as well. All was going well because we thought we found a way to further our species. The truth of the matter is we polluted our species.

"We became vulnerable to their diseases to the point where a lot of the different things would become worse or downright fatal. I learned about this when I turned eighteen from my father. He noticed that I had an overwhelming need to be with Renee. Not that those feelings weren't normal for a teenage boy, but honestly, Bella, it was like I needed her to breathe. My father told me that I couldn't see her and it tore me up to think I was going to be without her. One night I asked her to run away with me and she agreed. We got to the Port, found a room for the night, made love, and made plans for the future. We were dragged back to Forks by our parents the next morning when they found out where we were."

Charlie shook his head. "Grandpa Mike ran the plates of your mom's car and found us. Damn they were so pissed at us. About a month later your mom was getting sick and your Grandpa Mark demanded I make an honest woman of Renee. So we were married, which was fine with us at the time because we were in love." He came and sat on the bed again.

"Is that when your Grandpa Mike told you what we were? When did you tell Mom?" This was an awesome story, so other worldly, so very unusual, and dare I say romantic?

Charlie looked at me. "He told me the night we found out Renee was pregnant and what it might mean for her being pregnant with a Yodita. Turns out that about halfway through your mother's pregnancy she started emitting the mist, which is not part of humans being pregnant with Yodita."

I furrowed my brows and looked at him. "What are they, the symptoms?"

He smiled at me. "Well, according to Dad, your mom's stomach would turn a light blue color and she would grow a third nipple in her chest…."

"OK…right there…EWWW! Are you saying that if I get pregnant I am going to grow a third nipple?" I THINK NOT! I was in no way getting pregnant if that is the case. How the HELL do you explain that to your doctor?

Charlie was laughing and smiling at me. "Will you just listen?" I nodded my head and he continued. "As I was saying, she would be hungry for turnips and Brussels sprouts, but she wouldn't have any morning sickness."

"I don't know which is worse then, the nipple or the food affliction." I laughed and gave a shiver. _Who the hell really likes Brussels sprouts?_

"So as you can see," Charlie laughed, "mist was not a part of the symptoms. And what was even odder was that it was a pink mist."

"Why is that odd…it's not an extra nipple," I pointed out. Because really, pink mist would be cool…not an extra nipple. I am NOT letting that go!

"Grandpa Mike was a prophet to some of the remaining Yodita. There is a prophecy about a girl being born to the species that would be powerful because she would be born of two Yodita."

He looked at me like this should make sense to me. "Yodita women only have men, how would a woman be born of them?"

"Remember I said we polluted our system?" I nodded. "Yodita women produce mist when they are pregnant…pink mist. It turns out that your mother was part Yodita. Grandma Elizabeth was Yodita and didn't know it. So when your mom woke up and saw the mist, she freaked!" He laughed then, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"We called our parents, we sat down, and that is when the truth came out. Renee flipped! I am sorry to say her first response was to have an abortion. She cried after that, she loved you so much already that she quickly changed her mind and asked what it meant to be one of us and pregnant. Yodita woman have it so wonderful…."

"WAIT!" I was trying to process this._ She didn't even want me then!_ "So, she has never wanted me?"

Charlie grabbed and looked me in the eye. "Your mother loves you. Do you want to know why you are here?" I looked at him through eyes that were about to overflow with tears. "You are the prophecy."

I looked at him for a moment; mouth opened in shock, and then slowly shook my head. "Charlie, you have got to be kidding me. Prophecy?"

"The female born of two Yodita will have the power to rule the world. Her mate will be strong and their alliance will forge a coming of change in the earth. Your energy will awaken the sleeping earth and changes will immediately start to happen." He looked at me, but all I can do is look down at my hands. "Bella, I tell you this because you come into your power on your birthday and every being out there is going to be vying for your power. Every wolf, vampire, shape shifter, changeling, Yodita, elf…you name it, if they exist they are going to want you."

"V-v-vampire?" I stutter at him. _EDWARD!_

Charlie smiles at me, "You think I don't know what he is? It was one of his kind that attacked me when I was on the force." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, the accident I was in on the force, it was a vampire come to tell me they know about you and that you were going to be theirs when you came of age. That is when I knew. I needed to do something where if I needed to come and protect you I could without drawing too much suspicion. A teacher can take a sabbatical, a police officer can't."

"What about Mom? Why did she send me to live with you? Why didn't she tell me what was going on, can't she protect me?" I asked.

"No, actually, normal Yodita women are not as powerful as the men. She has the mist, but she doesn't have the telekinetic power the men possess," Charlie explained. "You see, Renee didn't believe in the prophecy, she didn't believe she was enough Yodita for anything to come into effect. When she took you it was under the belief that being around me would feed into the truth of the prophecy and lead you to do things that would be fatal. When she came in and you were sleeping, you were moving things around your room in your sleep."

He laughed and played with an invisible string on my comforter. "Yeah, she called me immediately and that is the first time she believed. She said that she loved you too much to let you go unprotected. If these other being came there and tried to claim you, she would be powerless. I, on the other hand, could train you how to use your gifts and how to help protect you from them until you choose."

"Charlie, how do I choose? I mean, I such strong feelings for Edward and I think he might for me too. What if they are all because of the Yodita?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I laughed because this was already the biggest secret, what more could he tell me. "This vampire already liked you before you both knew what you are, correct?"

"Wait, doesn't he know? Alice can see the future, wouldn't she know?"

Charlie smiled at me and shook his head. "You are off the radar for those beings that have no idea what a Yodita is. The person who attacked me had been following the prophecy. He knew what we were and that you were coming soon. My theory is he has been watching a lot of Yodita families and doing some detective work. When you turn eighteen you will emit a strong telekinetic energy that will alert everyone of your existence, except for humans. Their sensory is not as well equipped; it has died down since they became the dominant species."

He stood up and looked at me. "You have to keep with who you are. You are a dark, mysterious, phenomenal person. Being Goth has actually prepared you well for what is to come. You can wade through all the bullshit that is to come and accept the out of the ordinary that will become your new life!"

Charlie took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "You are so much more than the Queen of the Goths, my daughter. You are queen of the world!"

A/N: I am loving your responses! I had someone tell me they thought that Charlie was a "Dark Jedi"…I LOVE IT! Ok, so I have been really sick and appreciate the patience everyone has for me! Huge thanks to my beta, Nikkipattinson!


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing Twilight; I just like playing with the characters. They are so much fun! Any other mentions of movies, music, art, literature, etc. that wonderful stuff are owned by their respective creators, they just add to my dark purpose!

Songs to listen to:

Sisters of Mercy - "Nine While Nine"  
>The Cure - "Lovesong"<br>London After Midnight - "Love You to Death"  
>Peter Murphy - "Cuts You Up"<br>The Birthday Party – "Say a Spell" 

**BPOV**

And there you have it, folks! I am not just a Goth Queen. No, no I am a prophecy! I am foretold by not just the Yodita (Don't get me started on that! I haven't forgotten the whole third nipple thing!), but I am legend for pretty much every mystical being out there. Yeah, I don't like this! Do I want to be Queen of the Goths? Yes, very much so! Do I want to rule the world and be in charge of every living being? Not so much, no! The Goth culture is relatively small, spread out, and we don't demand or need much. We are rather uncomplicated and keep to ourselves. Running the world, not so much! And then there is the fact that every being out there, mystical or not, are going to be vying for my attention! They are going to want to rule with me. I don't want that. I don't want a stranger; I just met Edward! Though it has only been a little while, he is determined I am his mate and I can't deny the pull, but what if that changes? What if when I hit eighteen he changes? What is going to happen with other beings? Are they going to just appear? Do I need a guard? Will I need to leave Forks? Leave Charlie? Leave Edward?

I haven't been to school, Edward has stopped by and Charlie told him I wasn't well. I haven't taken Edward's phone calls and I haven't let him enter my dreams. I know, I am probably being silly, but this shit is scaring me! Not to mention that when I dream lately they are extremely weird and scary, I worry that the Shadow Man comes in because I lay in wait for Edward. Speaking of weird and scary, I called my mom. She explained that she did love me, but that Charlie would be the best to help me through this. She was strong, physically, but other than that she couldn't help me. Charlie knew things, my powers that I will be coming into were ones he had and he was contacting a few of the Elders so that they could help me when the time came.

That was the other part that sucked! I couldn't really train for anything to deal with my powers. I guess my subconscious released my powers when I was sleeping, but not when I was awake. Charlie said that we could do some meditating and maybe that would help unleash some of what I could do, but until I was eighteen there was really nothing I could do to "train". UGH! However, in a couple of weeks the Elders were coming to our home and I was going to be "tested" to make sure I was the prophecy. And not just any test, one for which I couldn't study.

I heard a crash behind the shed that shook me out of my thoughts, so I went to investigate. I knew Charlie was at work, so it wasn't him messing around in his "zone". Nothing would prepare me for what I saw. When I approached I noticed Edward lying on the ground, his black muscle shirt and black jeans were covered in paint, and Edward was looking rather frustrated. I giggled and Edward looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I noticed it didn't reach his eyes. They were sad and I knew that I had been the cause of it. I slowly walked to him and Edward stood up, trying to wipe the paint off of him. His arms opened wide looking at the mess that was just getting bigger he sighed heavily and looked up at me again. I smiled at him and walked into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist. Edward laid his head on top of mine and kissed my hair.

"I don't want to get you messy," Edward huffed, his warm breath moving along my scalp. I pulled back a little and looked at my black ribbed tank top and my dark grey sleep shorts. They were getting covered with paint, but to be honest, I didn't care. I was here, Edward was here, he wasn't giving me a chance to run, and he was being persistent!

"And I just want to have you hold me." I leaned in closer and looked up at him, hoping he felt my need for him. " I don't give a shit about the paint, My Lord, please hold me," I pleaded, looking into his dark green eyes.

I felt the tension in his body release and his arms envelop me tightly. Edward's arms around me felt like heaven. Why had I denied myself this? All the anxiety I had been feeling since I talked to Charlie seemed to melt away and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this with Edward; to make the world go away for a while.

"You have been avoiding me, my princess." His warm breath heating up my scalp as he talked into my hair. I sighed and nodded into his chest, regret lying heavy in my stomach. Edward put his fingers under my chin and brought my eyes up to his; they were sad and pleading. "Why, my love? Why are you hiding from me? Is all this too fast? Is it too soon for you? Do you want to go slower, because..."

I put my finger on Edward's lips to quiet him. "Baby, I promise I will tell you, but you are right. There has been a lot that has happened since I moved here. Yes, 'us' is one of those things, but I don't consider that to be too much." I laid my forehead against his firm chest. "I just haven't processed it all yet, and I don't think I will be given the time to really process everything completely before it gets better." I sighed. "But I was silly to avoid you and I promise not to run anymore."

I looked up at his beautiful eyes, hoping that he could see how sincere I was; how happy I was that he was here; how much I needed him. Then I rose up on my tiptoes. I brushed my lips slowly against Edward's and felt him tighten his grip around my waist. Edward's tongue came out and wrapped around mine, slowly and sensually. I moaned into his mouth; happy that I haven't lost this wonderful feeling that we share. It was new and we just found it in each other, it was too precious to lose. Drawing back for air Edward placed a small kiss on my nose and smiled at me.

"So no more running? And you will talk to me later?" Edward smiled and pulled me closer.

"Yes," I whispered softly and nuzzled his neck, sighing happily at the freedom I was feeling.

"And later is not going to be too long away?" he said lowly. I guess he was enjoying my ministrations.

"I promise, my dark prince," I whispered into his ear, my hands sliding up his chest and into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward hummed in approval and sighed.

"So, Rose comes this afternoon," he stated, laying his head back on the top of mine.

"Mhmm and we have our B monster move marathon tomorrow," I giggled, allowing my finger to play with the hair at the base of his neck. "It is going to be interesting to watch you and Jasper pretend to be human. Are you really going to eat pizza?"

Edward pulled back a little, then placed a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that tomorrow is still on. Are you going to have a little witchy slumber party with Alice and Rose?"

I could have sworn he giggled, but shook my head. "Yes, it is a slumber party where the three of us are going to be in our lacy underwear and talking about our naughty boyfriends and..."

Edward pretended to be having a heart attack and grabbed his chest, "Lacey? Llallalalalalal..."

He fell to the ground again and took me with him. I giggled and straddled him as he lay on the ground. Edward's eyes were closed and he looked like he'd really passed out. Anyone who came by would actually think he was dead, mostly because he wasn't breathing (vampires don't need to do silly things like well, breathe). I leaned over him, poking his sides, but then Edward thought this would be a great time to take advantage and roll me onto my back and begin tickling me. This caused a whole round of me begging him to stop while trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. Again, being a vampire, he was laughing and the issue of breathing wasn't a concern! Once we calmed down he rolled us back over, I sat up and Edward placed his hands on my hips. I looked down at the paint all over my vampire boyfriend and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So tell me, darling dark one." I dipped my finger in the red paint on his shoulder and looked at it on my finger, then quirked an eyebrow at him. "What were you trying to do?"

Edward sighed heavily, moved me off his body and held his hand out to me. We walked hand in hand on our way to the side of the garage. There Edward had painted a picture of a beautiful Gothic heart in blue, bright red and black scroll work coming off of it all around. In beautiful script Edward had written, "My heart belongs to my dark princess." I smiled up at him, jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled at me and held me tight.

"You own mine completely, My King," I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

**EPOV**

Holding her like this after two days of nothing was bliss. I realize that it has only been a little over a week since she moved here. So yeah I could understand if things were moving way too fast for her, because in all actuality, they were! But to be honest, we were not your usual couple. Vampires, by nature, do not fall in love with humans. Should the rare occurrence happen, the human usually becomes a vampire and the problem is solved! Sure, I want Bella to be my immortal princess. I want to watch her strut her dark beauty throughout eternity by my side, but she has to want it too. Right now, she is human and her needs are slightly different.

Humans need time to process, to work things through. Vampires? Not so much. We are impatient creatures. I think it has to do with the fact that we know we have all the time in the world and the "wait forever" means a little different to us. Humans are finite. They don't have the infinity that we do, so I can understand if I was coming on way too strong for her.

But she was here! Bella was in my arms, and she loved my gesture, and I know she loves me because she just said I owned her heart as well. Call me brooding, call me EMO; I don't care!

I sighed and set her on the ground, looking down at my clothing I chuckled. "Go figure that I am a messy artist. Do you think Charlie would approve?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "I am not sure if he would approve of using his garage as your pallet, but I think he would approve that you threw your entire being into your masterpiece." Bella looked at the heart and smiled so brightly that I couldn't hold back mine. "I love it, Edward."

I looked at the work myself, but let my fear come out. "You don't think we are moving too fast? That you need more time?" I watched her sigh and let her head fall forward. I moved up behind her and began to gently massage her shoulders, kissed the back of her head. "Love, I know there is something weighing on your shoulders. I feel the tension roll off of you. I know that you were avoiding me, but now I know it is because you were trying to process and it must be something you have to do on your own... you need time."

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes conveying how much she appreciated my understanding without her saying so, but it also showed how big this thing that was plaguing her was. What could I do? I leaned down and kissed her softly, and then whispered, "When you are ready, tell me. When you're not ready, but you have no other choice but to tell someone, tell me. When you need me to pick out the lacey underthings that you will be wearing to the slumber party..."

Bella laughed and smacked me on the chest. I laughed with her and kissed her forehead. "Go in the house and take a nice warm shower. Put on that incredible black corset that you have hanging in the closet."

"Mmm, the one with the red laces up the front?" she asked, smiling wickedly at me. I nodded. That corset against her pale skin had me hard instantly. I was swallowing down the drool of venom that threatened to spill forward. "Should I just wear that, my dark one, or is there more."

"Bella." My voice was more gravely with desire then I wanted her to hear, but I couldn't help it. I traced a finger along the collar of her tank top and watched her shiver in response. "You could wear a potato sack and I would find you so damn sexy! Go! Put on the damn corset, maybe your black cut off shorts and your buckle boots that come to your knees."

She put her finger over my mouth again, her eyelids getting heavy. "For you, my love, I will wear it." Bella pulled on the loops of my jeans, tugging me closer. "If you go home and put on your dark red button down shirt, the one with the black skull buttons..." She moved closer and ran her nose along my chest and her hands ran behind me over my back, up to my shoulders. "And your black pants with all the chains crossing along the side of your legs..." She moaned and I felt her body shake a little more against mine. "Edward, go get the clothes and come back and shower with me!"

I whispered okay and I watched as she dashed to the house. I could smell how aroused she was and it was turning me on even more! I ran to the house to find Alice standing at the door, holding my clothes and chuckling. I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "What?"

"Easy, Casanova, I am just happy you two are talking right now." Then her eyes dropped and she whispered, "Edward, I don't know what is going on with her and I don't know if she will talk to me about it tomorrow night, but just know that whatever it is, it is shaking her whole being." Alice looked up at me. "I suggest you go the human-pace route. I don't want to lose my sister."

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Me neither, Pixie. This is the year that Jasper AND I get our dreams."

She smiled at me and hugged me tighter. "Go, before the water gets cold. I need to find Jasper to get this visual out of my head. UGH!"

I laughed and started to run back to Bella. Alice yelled in the background, "Don't tell her no. TRUST ME!"

Her giggle was the last thing I heard.

I get back to Bella's and I hear her singing "Nine while Nine" by Sisters of Mercy. I loved listening to Bella sing. She gets this dark haunting sound in her voice... so damn sexy.

"_She said do you remember a time when angels  
>Do you remember a time when fear<br>In the days when I was stronger  
>In the days when you were here she said<br>When days had no beginning  
>While days had no end when<br>Shadows grew no longer I  
>Knew no other friend but you<br>Were wild  
>You were wild..."<em>

I hadn't realize I was still walking towards her, into her home, down the stairs to her basement room, slowly stripping off my painted clothes, opening her bathroom door, pulling back the shower curtain.

No, I didn't realize I was doing any of those things because I was following the pull that Bella has on me, that calls to me. And as she turned around to face me, slowly rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and looking up at me with those big chocolate eyes, Alice's words hit me as well as the thought; how would I be able to say no to anything Bella wanted?

A/N: Sorry I have been gone a while, but please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I seem to write faster.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing Twilight; I just like playing with the characters. They are so much fun! Any other mentions of movies, music, art, literature, etc. that wonderful stuff is owned by their respective creators, they just add to my dark purpose! 

**BPOV**

When she walked down the concourse she looked like sex on legs, dark and beautiful, like she could be the next black widow. And I do believe any man in that terminal would have begged to be her next victim, maybe some of the women too, but Rose did not give a rat's ass about any of them. The look on her face was of sheer boredom. This is how my girl was. She wore a black mini wrap dress with white polka dots. A blood red scarf adorned her neck like an evil ascot. She wore knee length black boots with tons of silver buckles. Rose's platinum blonde hair was done in a very chic 1950's do. Small silver bats dangled from her ears. Her make-up of black lipstick and smoky eye shadow made her look darkly forbidding. She was pulling her black rolling suitcase behind her and held one of those stiff leashes in front of her; you know the ones that made people believe you were walking an invisible dog.

I giggled and almost snorted at her antics. Edward leaned into my ear and in a semi-serious voice said, "What do I call the dog?"

I lost it then because Edward was just as crazy as she was. Rose walked up to me, dropped the dog and the suitcase, and grabbed me by the face and pulled me into a kiss. No doubt the people looking thought we were lovers, but there was no tongue and we were both trying not to laugh. I pushed her away and slapped her lightly on the face; it sounded harder than it was.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and all I get is your tongue shoved down my throat," I barked at her, pretending to be angry. "When you greet your queen you will grab my ass as well or you will not get the tongue lashing you are wanting later. Do I make myself clear?"

Rose bowed to me and tried to hide the smile on her face. "Yes, my queen. Please forgive me. The next time I promise to greet you properly with the afore mentioned ass grab. Your girl is humbled."

"Very well. Edward! Grab this wench's bags. We have much to teach her and a short amount of time in which to do it. Come, both of you."

Edward, not one to be left out of the act, picked up the bags, and proceeded to throw Rose over his shoulder, careful not to flash the airline patrons Rose's ass, and walked briskly with me to the car. Rose, still in her role, went limp like a rag doll and permitted Edward to carry her out to our car. When we cleared the airline doors, Edward put Rose down and the three of us fell into fits of laughter. Edward loaded Rose's stuff in the back of my truck and then looked at Rose, straight faced and said.

"Would you like your dog to ride in front with you?" We all started laughing again, stomachs starting to hurt (at least for me and Rose) with how hard we were laughing. Rose grabbed the leash and threw it in the back of the truck. "He likes the wind in his fur." She then got into the cab between me and Edward.

"I have missed you so much, B." Rose hugged me and I squeezed her fiercely back then pointed to Edward. "Ok, enough mush. Who is the penis?"

Edward stared at Rose, wide eyed and in disbelief. I laughed at his expression. "Oh, you jealous little harpy. That is my penis, Edward."

Rose looked at Edward critically for a while, giving him the intense once over before she turned those scrutinizing eyes on me. "Since when did Queen Swan get a penis? I thought that she was above the need of a penis."

I smiled wickedly at her. "Oh, my dear Ro, I have found that having a penis has soooo many benefits. Even a queen can be taught something new once in a while."

"Said penis is in the truck with the rest of the group. Could we please quit referring to him by his appendage?" Edward retorted with mock anger and pretended to glare out the front window of the truck.

I reached across Rose and squeezed his hand. "Sorry, baby, you are more than your cock. Rose, this is Edward, and for all intents and purposes he is more than my boyfriend. He is my future, the king of my court, the dark ruler of my heart."

Edward smirked, but still did not look at me, nor did he release my hand. Rose put her hand out for him to shake and he grabbed it with the unoccupied hand. "Nice to meet you, Lord Edward. I am Rose, humble servant of Queen Swan and best friend since ninth grade, was it, poppet?"

I let Edward off not too far from his house because he wanted me to spend some alone time with Rose. I got out of the truck, hugging and kissing him with promises of meeting him in my dreams tonight. We hadn't done that in a while, I missed it, and after my last one I thought maybe he would be able to help me figure out who the shadow man was. Rose and I continued quietly home where I proceeded to help her take her stuff to my room. She was impressed with the décor, but not with the sleeping accommodations.

"You could sleep on the couch upstairs." I smiled at her and batted my eyes. She hit me with my pillow knocking me playfully on my bed. "Why, Ro, getting frisky already. But it's too early for bed."

She hit me again and sat down beside me. "I am so glad I am here, B. This place rocks! It's damp, dank, cloudy with a chance of showers ... and that is just what I got on our way from the airport."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I have been doing a lot of drawing since I got here. There is a great little cemetery just beyond the forest. I think it was here when people first settled, but no one goes there anymore. It is my private court."

"Speaking of court, Lord Edward is extremely wicked."

"Oh, Ro, that man ... You know I was never into the guys in Phoenix."

Rosalie smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "That wasn't a bad thing. You could have ended up with Riley." Then she shook all over. "Or Royce King."

I shook my head sadly. "No, no one made the cut. I was content to be lonely."

"But it looks like you aren't lonely anymore." She smiled and nudged my shoulder. I smiled back at her and she got up and grabbed her suitcase. "I am going to go shower. How about we go into town for a bite to eat? Scare the locals?"

I giggled and agreed. Moments later, she came back out in a pair of black riding pants and a fitted white button up dress shirt with black buttons and accent pieces. It was an outfit I got her from the _Heavy Red_ online collection. Rose Let her hair hang down, but had put on some black and red feathers hanging down. She got a few stares when we arrived in town, but we didn't care. We knew we scared the local gentry, but life would go on for them. We sat in the diner; the waitress smiling politely. I think the only reason we got served is because she knew my father. Over food, I explained about the moviefest the next night, Emmett who is of the jock gentile, and briefly about Alice and Jasper. She was extremely curious about Edward. As she had said, no one had ever interested me before.

We stopped at the local video store and proceeded to get such great hits as _"Nightmare Before Christmas", "Sweeny Todd", _and _"Edward Scissorhands."_ What can I say, I love me some Johnny Depp! I know at some point I was going to have to ask her about why she was really here. And maybe at some point I would need to tell her about the Yodita, but for right now, I was a girl with her best friend. We were watching movies, eating junk food, and just being our normal weird selves. Tomorrow I would take her to the cemetery so she can experience the beauty for herself, introduce her to my new court (which she definitely has a place in), and take the world one day at a time.

**Emmett's POV**

I sat there staring at the book my father had given me. I knew what I needed to do. I knew why I needed to do it. What I didn't know was how I was going to do it and if I was able to. I was walking into a den of vampires. My grandpa had died trying to be a vampire hunter, but he knew that they were not your stereotypical vampires. No, in some ways they were a lot worse. I drove into town. I wanted to get some pie at the local diner and think about my moves for tomorrow night. I had to get them to trust me, learn their secrets, and then figure out how to carry out my legacy.

As I pulled in. I notice the Swan girl's truck in the parking lot. I admired her taste in vehicles even if her fashion sense left a lot to be desired. I opened the door and I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. Sitting in a booth with the Swan chick was the most gorgeous, erie looking woman I had ever seen. I didn't realize that I was moving until I reached their table and the Swan girl looked at me.

"Hello, Emmett, how are you?" she asked, but I could only stare at her friend and nod my head. "Are you feeling okay? Should I let Edward know you won't be there for the movie fest tomorrow night?"

That got my attention. I snapped to look at her. Yeah, she was all about the _Tim Burton_ look, but she didn't give off the blood sucking vibe. I knew she was dating their ring leader, but there was something cryptic about her in her own way. "You know about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a scream. All those classic horror films! Us girls are going to have a sleep over with Alice and make a night out of it." I just stared at her and her smiled faltered. "Is that okay?"

A night with the gorgeous blonde mystery girl while staking out the vampires? I smiled at the Swan girl. "Looking forward to it." And I walked to the counter to order my pie to go.

A/N: Sorry I have been gone a while, but please let me know what you think. Emmett is intriguing, huh? As you noticed, I didn't add any music to this chapter. Tell me what some of your favorite music is. Check out the _Heavy Red _ website: /

Rose's Shirt:   
>Rose's pants: <p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, I just like to play with the characters.

I have been battling real life as of late and have had a little bit of writers block. But here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

**BPOV**

Where to begin? To say that Emmett's interaction with us at the diner yesterday was unusual would be the pot calling the kettle black. I am sure that we are not his usual crowd. We probably made him uncomfortable with the thought of more Goths surrounding him today. Most people are uncomfortable with one or two and Emmett would have five surrounding him. Poor little jock!

To say that there was anything eventful about the rest of the afternoon and night with Rose would be wrong as well. We ended up going back to Charlie's house and watching movies till we both passed out. Charlie came home after the credits of _Edward Scissorhands_ started. He chatted with Rose for a while, gave me the 'You know you are going to have to tell her' look and went to bed. No, nothing unusual happened... until I fell asleep.

I was sitting at the lake again; the moon was out as usual. But instead of being bright and silvery, the sky was dark and red. It was warm. I felt like I was on the beach. I looked around for Edward, we were supposed to meet in my dreams, but he wasn't there. I really wished I was alone, but there _was_ someone else there, I could feel his presence without know where he was.

"You must forgive me," his deep husky voice called to me. "You see I have been waiting millennia to meet you."

The warm air around me moved as if following his movements. I felt it circling me slowly, like a predator.

"You know, I thought you would be taller," he chuckled from behind my left ear. I spun quickly to see him, but he was gone. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, not yet! You see we need to speak first. Please, have as seat on your precious log."

I felt my legs shake. I didn't want to sit when Shadow Man was here and I didn't want to give him any advantage of getting to me. As if sensing my discomfort, he spoke.

"My dear, we are going to be here for awhile, a few minutes at the least. Your vampire is not coming as he will find the realm blocked, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"I could just wake up!" I seethed at him. I will not be forced to do something I don't want to do! This only seemed to humor him more as his deep, dark laugh echoed all around me.

"Silly, Yodita! You see, this is a dream where I am in control. You will not be able to wake up till I tell you so!" He laughed even harder, then he sighed angrily. "Now, enough games. Soon the prophecy will come to pass and you will be in possession of you full strength. It is a huge responsibility you have on you, Princess, one that requires someone to be by your side that can handle such responsibility for all time."

The air swirled again letting me know he was on the move. "What does this have to do to you? Surely you are not foolish to think that I would have something like YOU by my side."

I felt hot, angry air at my back, but could not move away from it. He was behind me; mad and aggressive. "Tell me, Yodita, do you really think that BLOOD SUCKING vampire or the werewolf PUP would be better at your side?" I felt liquid hitting my shoulder from where he spat his venomous words. "Perhaps it is your beautiful friend next to you in bed?"

His black hand extended past me and opened a portal showing Rose laying next to me, her arm around my waist like she was protecting me.

"So lovely, mmmm. Since this marriage would not be one of love, maybe she would serve better as MY plaything." I felt his nose run along my neck, sending shivers of repulsion through me. "Mmmm, no you don't like that idea, maybe we could share?"

I wiggled till he let me go, laughing menacingly. "No, I guess that would not do either. But know this, Princess, neither the leech or the pup will have you. Your power, your reign is mine and there is nothing your father or anyone can do about it."

I sat straight up in my bed, sweat covering my body. I looked at Rose who just rolled over and hummed as she snuggled back in to sleep. The Shadow Man wanted my power and he was getting more and more aggressive in his pursuit of me. My cell phone buzzed next to me and I looked to see that I had a text message from Edward.

_Dark Baby, what happened? I was at the portal, but it was blocked and then disappeared like it does when you wake up. Are you ok? E xx_

_Shadow Man. He blocked the portal and held me hostage till I woke up! ~B_

My phone vibrated to let me know I had an incoming call.

"Princess, do you need me to come over?" he asked. I shivered at his endearment. I so loved this man, always looking out for me, but that name was tainted by the Shadow Man.

I sighed. "I have to talk to you and everyone when I come over tomorrow. It is probably best to do it before Emmett gets there, so I will be there in a few hours."

I heard him sigh heavily himself on the other side of the phone. "What can I do, love?"

I shook my head, knowing full well he couldn't see the movement. "Just keep an open mind and know that I love you."

He ended the call with light kissing noises on his side that made me giggle, for a vampire who was over one hundred years old he was acting like a teenager. I loved it though and told him so.

I would come clean with who and what I was with everyone who could possibly help me, the only thing that confused me was what 'Werewolf Pup' the Shadow Man was talking about! Maybe Alice could help me with that. I looked at Rose's sleeping form.

"I hope you don't hate me after this," I whispered and got of bed to take my shower.

_**QTG**_

I packed everything I wanted for a slumber party and a few things I thought would drive my dark prince crazy in the process. If he still wanted me after this, I was not going to keep from completing our bond. Maybe by the time morning came around I will have become a Queen and joined at more than the heart.

"You are very deep in thought," Rose replied next to me in the truck. She had woken up after I came out of the shower. I explained that I needed to go over to Edward's early and that I wanted her to come with me. She grumbled about how early it was, but showered and dressed all the same. Rose had put her hair into pigtails and wore her black leather vest and shorts. She pouted till I gave in and let her borrow my black and white striped thigh high socks. I had planned on wearing it with my tutu mini skirt, but she said I could wear her thigh high pirate boots. I gave in.

"I..." I didn't know what to say, I wasn't even sure what I was going to say to Edward, Jasper, Alice? I should have brought my dad. He could explain it much better than I could.

"B? Pull over," Rose said quietly and gently laying her hand on my forearm. I pulled over and put the truck in park. "Whatever is bothering you, you need to spill it."

"Trust me, Ro. This is not something I can repeat more than once. I think once we get to Edward's I will explain everything then." I sighed and looked at her. She smiled and took my hand squeezing it gently, "It?..." I sighed. "It is..."

"Ok, here is what we are going to do." Rose smiled and patted my hands. "You are going to take a deep breath and drive us to _Your Edward's_," she teased and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and took a deep breath. Rose leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I want to meet your court."

"But...," I started to stammer. When they find out about me they may not be my court anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Rose growled, she grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at her "YOU will have a court. THIS is your court! I haven't even met these people yet and I already know you are two thousand happier than you ever were with your old court." She sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. "And if they don't accept what you have to say, then you still have me. And I will always be here for you, B. You're my queen."

I couldn't help it! I enveloped her in a big, fierce hug. When we both smiled and sat back in our seats, I started the truck and headed towards Edward's.

_**QTG**_

Edward was waiting on the porch when we pulled into the drive. He was leaning his shoulder against the porch pillar. He was wearing a black button down shirt that wasn't buttoned; his arms were crossed in front of him. I traveled down his alabaster exposed torso to his long black jeans covering is legs that were crossed at the ankle. Edward wasn't wearing any shoes. He looked soooo damn hot! He didn't move as we approached, but nodded his head at Rose while keeping his eyes on me.

"Hello, Rose," A crooked smirk formed on his lips. I so wanted to suck on that soft bottom lip.

"I would believe that if you were looking at me, Your Darkness," Rose giggled. "I will wait inside."

I leaned up and whispered to him, "May I kiss you, My Lord?"

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently, nothing else touching except our lips. We both moaned in contentment; just this simple gesture calming me beyond anything else. He stood, taking my face in his hand and rubbing his thumbs along the apples of my cheeks.

"I don't know what happened, but I can't stand this sad look you have in your eyes." He kissed me on the forehead and held me in his arms. "Bella, you have to know that nothing, and I do mean _**NOTHING**_, can make me feel anything other than utter and complete love that I feel for you. It is so strong." He leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "It would kill me if I lost you!"

I sighed and leaned up to kiss him. "I would never leave you; that is not the problem. I fear that you will leave me."

"Never, come on." He led me into the house; his arms still around me. He led me into the family room where Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose were all sitting.

"Rose, this is Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Carlisle their father, and Esme their mother, and you know Edward," I sighed. "Family, this is my best friend and right hand, Rosalie Hale."

"It's nice to meet, Rosalie." Esme smiled from her position next to Carlisle on the love seat.

"You, too, and please, call me Rose."

We all talked for a few minutes, about life in Phoenix, how my time in Forks had been, the movie marathon later in the afternoon and then Edward looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Ok, love, want to tell me what happened last night?"

I stood up and took a deep breath. "Before I do that, what do you any of you know about different cultures of the world?"

"You mean like Hindu, Aborigines, Goths?" Jasper began.

"Sort of." I sighed. "Have you ever heard of _**Yodita**_."

Alice smiled. "NO WAY?"

I arched a brow at her and asked, "What do you know?"

"Not much, but I have a chapter in my book that speaks of the Yodita briefly and the Prophecy." She smiled at me. I sighed and looked at the floor, my shoes becoming very interesting to me all of a sudden. "It speaks of a woman that will possess tremendous power. So much power that, she can alter time, space, or even the world with just thoughts."

"Wow, so you're saying there is a race of people out there that has this kind of power?" Jasper looked at Alice.

"Only the men," I interrupted Alice. "You see, the women only have enough power to protect their families; the men are the ones that can alter anything. Their powers are not as strong at the prophesied one. She is more powerful than her entire people combined."

I looked up from my shoes and saw the room looking at me. Edward stood and walked over to me, taking my hands and rubbing his thumbs soothingly along my knuckles.

"What has this to do with your dreams, little one?"

"I am the prophecy," I whispered. Everyone but Rose heard me, their vampire hearing being so sensitive. I looked up at Edward to see him staring at me, confusion across his handsome face. I let go of his hands and sat down in the chair closest to me. "I am the Yodita prophecy. My father told me a few days ago."

"So you are this all powerful being that can alter things?" Carlisle asked, he scooted forward on the couch, fascinated by what I was telling them. I chanced a look to Rose, who just looked at me, her eyes as big as saucers. I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what my father had about our past, about the true reason why my mother let me move here.

"And what is worse, I have a man shadowing my dreams." I looked at Edward, hoping he would grasp the fear in my eyes, how terrified I really was of what was going on. "He knows who I am, what I am, and he has threatened everyone I love if I don't agree to marry him." I looked at Rose, who looked like she was about to cry. "Everyone."

She nodded her head and looked down at her feet, than Alice spoke up, "Who is the pup?"

I stood up and walked over to Rose, bending down and taking Rose's face in my hands. "I know this a lot for you to take in. I would understand if you considered me a freak now and took back what you said in the truck. But, Ro, I am terrified myself. I don't know w-what t-to do."

Rose fell to the floor embracing me in a vice grip hug as I sobbed. I felt several arms embrace us and hold us tightly. Edward spoke first.

"We are not leaving you, Poppet." He kissed the top of my head and everyone started to let me go.

Rose looked at me, then around at everyone else. Confusion started to cross her face. "How are you all so calm?"

Edward sighed and smiled at Rose. "My friend, there is little out there that could shock us. We have seen it all." He looked at Carlisle who nodded at Edward encouraging him to continue. "You see, we are not human ourselves."

Rose looked wide eyed at Edward then to me. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Edward, she softly asked, "What are you then?"

Jasper smiled widely and answered, "Vampires."

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
